When Reality Bites
by Raven524
Summary: Dean just wanted a little fun, but a demon has other ideas in mind. WARNING POSSIBLE SPOILERS – story is set some time post Devil’s Trap and may refer to things that happened anytime during the first Season.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…I'm _still_ just having fun!

**Summary:** Dean just wanted a little fun, but a demon has other ideas in mind. WARNING POSSIBLE SPOILERS – story is set some time post Devil's Trap and may refer to things that happened anytime during the first Season.

Raven524: Thanks to all the wonderful reviewers of my previous 3 stories. Dropping a quick note to an author is invaluable in the creative process…the more reviews, the more the urge to write increases…Somewhere out there, some person probably has a theory on the ratio of reviews to number of pages written…all I know is…the more reviews I get…the more pages seem to flow. So if you like the story…let me know and if you don't let me know too…Now enjoy!

**When Reality Bites**

**Chapter 1 – Boys Night Out**

It was just another bar in another small town. Sam and Dean had just finished working a nasty poltergeist infestation. After recovering yet again from their injuries…both decided a little down time was in order.

Sam sat in his usual spot in the bar, a corner table, away from the action. He smiled as he watched his brother work the room. A smile here, a joke there…before long he would have the numbers of half the female population in the bar. Sam wished that he could be a little more like his brother Dean…but ever since he found out that the demon had come for him that night…everything had changed for Sam.

When he let Sarah in for that brief moment in time, Sam thought maybe…just maybe he could let someone in again...maybe someday…he could live that perfectly normal life…he had allowed himself to dream. But that dream came crashing down around him when a pair of yellow eyes confirmed what he had feared…anyone that came between Sam and the demon would end up getting hurt or worse, dead.

Sam had learned to accept that his father and brother would be there, between him and the demon whether he wanted them there or not. He didn't like it…he had nightmares about it. But in the end, that is what allowed Sam to stay afloat…to keep going.

But for now, Sam was as happy as he could be in the life that was destined for him since birth. Pretending to enjoy these brief moments, when he knew in his heart that the next bad thing could be just around the corner…could even be here in this very room. Sam no longer believed in the dream, and because of that a part of him had died that night…the part that would be a loving husband, a loving father…even a good friend.

Dean looked over to see Sam sitting by himself, nursing a beer. He could tell by he scowl on his face that he was not enjoying the night. He sighed as he gave his apologies to the pretty brunette and made his way over to his brother.

"So…this is your idea of a boy's night out? You know Sam, in order to hook up…you first have to dangle some bait."

"Dean…we've had this discussion before, I don't need help _'hooking up'_! I'm perfectly capable of getting my own date if I want one…I just don't want one _right now_. Right now, I'm perfectly happy to sit here and enjoy the show!"

"Sammy…Sammy…when are you going to learn. You need to relax; you need to have fun…and that…" Dean indicated the young brunette flashing a smile in his direction "is fun!"

"Dean…just go ahead and have your fun…I want you to, just for one night, forget about me and enjoy yourself…you want to make me happy…go with the brunette and have fun!"

"So what are you going to do then…no, let me guess, you're going back to the hotel and watch infomercials until you fall asleep!"

"Hey dude…you never know when a vegomatic will come in handy…it slices…it dices!" Sam grinned at the pained look on his brother's face.

"Dude you gotta get a life…do me a favor, go see a movie, check out a book at the local library…just do something other than going home alone!"

Sam shook his head as he finished his beer. "Dean…I'm going back to the hotel, you can do what you want, really Dude…I'm fine"

Dean shook his head; he knew that Sam had been hit hard by the demon's revelation. Since then, Sam had avoided any sort of human contact, other than with him and his father. For a man who had a ton of friends in college…he had become the loner.

"Hey Sammy, why don't you email some of your old friends from Stanford? You haven't even checked your email for months…who knows, maybe we can swing by there and you can meet up with some of them…you know, go over old times"

Sam had a far away look in his eyes at the mention of Stanford. He smiled softly as he thought of his friends, his life back when things appeared to be normal…until he had to come back to the reality of his life. "Sure Dean…great idea, you know what, I'm going to go do that right now…I'll see you tomorrow morning…or afternoon" Dean grinned and went back to the brunette, waving to Sam as he left. _Well he had tried, no sense in both of them being miserable_, thought Dean as he sat back down with the lovely woman.

Sam reached into his pocket to pull out a tip to leave for the waitress. As he stood to get up, he felt something…there was something here…something evil. Sam searched the room, but couldn't get a fix on it. Then just as soon as it was there, the feeling was gone. _"Man, maybe Dean is right…I need to get a life…now I'm jumping at shadows!_ Sam thought as he left the bar and started walking back to the hotel.

As he was walking Sam thought about his friends in college. It had been a long time since he had responded to any of them. Hell, they probably had already moved on with their lives…it wasn't fair to drag them into his. Sam jumped when he felt a presence behind him…the same evil he had sensed in the bar.

Sam turned and looked behind him, but the streets were empty. Sam knew that an empty street didn't mean that there was nothing there. He increased his pace as he neared the hotel. He would make sure that he placed salt by the door and windows tonight…just in case.

He was pretty sure his personal body guard would be busy tonight. Sam thought about calling Dean, but then decided he couldn't bring himself to ruin his evening over a hunch. Sam could take care of himself when he needed to. He had done so over the past few months, much to his surprise. He would just go into the room and watch some TV…he didn't think he would be getting much sleep tonight anyway.

**ooooooooo**

The demon was hungry. He needed to find someone soon or he would be in trouble. As he walked through the vacant streets of the small town, he was beginning to think that he would be out of luck in this town. Then he saw the flashing light of the bar down the street. He could always find a target in places like that…there was always someone ripe for the picking…he decided to enter the bar.

Sure enough, there were a number of prospects, but he could feel a really strong one back in a shadowed corner. A young man sat alone, lost in his own thoughts…thoughts that fueled the hunger in the demon. _This looks promising_ the demon thought as he moved to get closer to his target. Suddenly the young man looked right at him…he sensed his presence…_how is that possible?_

The demon quickly left the building. He would have to be careful with this one…he could have found others…but this one…this one could keep him well fed for months. All he had to do was add the fuel.

As the young man left the bar, the demon trailed him. Following just close enough to keep him in sight, ducking out of sight whenever the man looked around. The demon could feel the confusion, the loneliness, the despair. But he also felt the strength of the man…a challenge; it had been so long that the demon actually looked forward to the battle.

The young man entered a motel room after stopping to get a cold drink from the machine down the hall. The demon sat outside the room and watched…he wanted to make sure that he was alone before he started…he would be patient.

TBC

Raven524: Ok, a new one is started…let me know if you like it, hate it…send a review if you want me to continue on with it! Please R&R frequently…it fuels my writing muse!


	2. Chapter 2 Hunted

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…I'm _still_ just having fun!

**When Reality Bites**

**Chapter 2 – Hunted**

Sam sat on the edge of the bed, feeling a little silly. He hadn't felt a presence in hours, but then he had learned not to dismiss his feelings so easily. Sam's ability to sense the presence of evil or supernatural beings had saved his life and the life of others many times. Of all his powers, Sam actually didn't mind this one. After all, most people would just claim he was intuitive.

Sam also didn't mind his apparent ability to empathize with people. It was one of the things that would have made him a great attorney. He knew that Dean also admired his gift to get people to open up to him and give him information. Once again, this skill had come in handy on more than one occasion.

But Sam could do without the nightmares, visions and the telekinesis. These powers were painful, unpredictable at best and as he had seen with Dean, uncontrollable. He almost hurt Dean when he tried to use his power to get a gun to him…a little harder and he could have broken a rib. Dean had made light of the whole situation…but Sam had to admit he was afraid. He was afraid of what his power could do to anyone around him.

Sam shut off the TV and decided to go out and get another cold drink from the soda machine down the hall. Maybe he would start doing some research to find their next target. At least he could use the time productively instead of trying to figure out his screwed up life.

Sam opened the door and stood outside for a few moments…he didn't feel anything or anyone out of place. Locking the door behind him, he headed for the soda machine at the end of the row of rooms. He took a moment to breathe in the cool night air, appreciating the quiet around him for a few moments, before he bent over to retrieve the cold can of soda.

As Sam rounded the corner of the bank of rooms, he noticed two guys lounging outside one of the doors before his room. Sam tensed slightly, but when they did not approach him, he figured they were just one of the other lodgers. He stepped out into the gravel driveway to get around the men. Suddenly, one of the men whirled around and hit Sam in the face.

Sam immediately struck back, going into a defensive posture as he saw the other man coming at him. Both men came at Sam at one time…Sam ducked and managed to send one of the men flying into the gravel face first. The other man spun around and hit Sam in the kidney with a viscous kick.

Sam turned to face his attackers again…he was focused on the two men as they once again started to charge at him. He never heard the door to the room behind him opening quietly and a third man leaving the room with a baseball bat in his hands. He hit Sam with the bat, knocking him off his feet. The other two men grabbed Sam's arms, pinning them behind his back and turned him to face the pudgy man in front of him.

"What do you want?" Sam grunted as he struggled to free himself.

The pudgy man just laughed as he hit Sam in the stomach. Sam would have doubled over if the two men hadn't been holding him. "We're just trying to have a little fun in this boring town…and guess what…you're it!" Snarled the man as he continue to hit Sam. _"Well, Dean wanted me to make new friends and have fun"_ thought Sam as he felt himself falling to the ground unconscious.

As the men took Sam's wallet and watch, another man approached. He silently handed the men an envelope of money and indicated that they should leave. The man looked down on the unconscious man lying in the parking lot with eyes dark as night. The demon had found his next victim.

**ooooooooo**

Sam moaned as he looked around him. He saw that he was in a parking lot, but somehow it felt different. He stood up and felt for his wallet and the key to the room. The wallet was missing, but the key was still there. _Great…Dean is never going to let me live this one down_, Sam thought as he stumbled to the room. He entered, but something was different. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was missing.

Shaking his head, he went into the bathroom to try to do damage control. He looked at the bruises on his face and winced. He was definitely going to have a black eye by morning. He wet a washcloth and gently removed the blood from his face. At least the cuts were minor and didn't look like they needed any stitches. He picked up his shirt and grimaced at the bruises forming on his rib cage…once again, he would be sore, but nothing too bad.

He decided to lay down and wait for Dean to come back. He turned on the TV just in time to hear the news. He had almost dozed off, when he saw a familiar face on the screen. Sam quickly turned up the volume and couldn't believe what he was seeing…the news showed a crumpled black impala that had been hit by a train. The news program showed the face of one of the occupants of the car who had arrived DOA at the hospital. They were asking if anyone knew who this person was, to contact the hospital. Sam's eyes began towater as he saw the familiar face…it was his brother…it was Dean!

Sam reached for his cell phone…he had to get hold of his Dad. After hitting speed dial, he got a message "This number is out of service". Thinking that he had punched in the wrong number, Sam tried again, but he got the same response. _Oh, God…no! Somehow the demons had found them and gotten to them…it had to be!_ Sam didn't believe in coincidence…the only explanation could be that they had both been killed. Sam was now alone with no one between him and the demon…no one he could go to…his cancer had spread and taken his family.

Tears streamed down Sam's face as he prepared to go to the hospital to make arrangements for Dean's body. He knew that he should call some of their friends…in fact; they might even know what had happened to his father. But as he picked up the phone to dial a voice whispered…_how much more blood will you have on your hands Samuel…how many more must be sacrificed?_

Sam's world collapsed…how could he fight this…he could run, but eventually they would find him. With no one to turn to, Sam had only one choice…he would wait for the demon to come and he would fight. He no longer cared if he lived or died…as long as he took the demon with him…he'd be fine!

**ooooooooooo**

The demon's mindjerkedback from the young man's head. He did not expect him to fight…most people by now would have given up and allowed him to lock them into their nightmare reality…but not Sam Winchester.

The demon had fed on Sam's fear, his pain and his uncertainty…but he could not feed on anger…anger was the one thing that drove him away. He would need to be more careful next time…now that the door was cracked open…he could enter again when he chose…he would just need patience.

**ooooooooo**

Dean Winchester drove back to the motel after dropping off the girl from the bar. She had invited him up to her room, but Dean had an uneasy feeling since Sam had left him. His brother had really been depressed lately and it worried him. He shook his head as he glanced at the time. Oh well, it was going on 4:00 in the morning…so technically, he had stayed out all night. At least Sam couldn't accuse him of mothering him again.

Dean pulled into the driveway of the hotel and started to park the car in front of their room. As he got out of the car, he heard a low moan coming from the end of the hotel row. Reaching for the gun he kept under the front seat, Dean headed towards the sound. As he walked around the corner he froze…a familiar shape was lying in the gravel, covered in blood.

"Aw…Sammy…now what did you get yourself into?"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3 Nightmares

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…I'm _still_ just having fun!

**When Reality Bites**

**Chapter 3 – Nightmares**

"Sammy…Sam…wake up!" Dean said softly as he gently tapped the battered face of his brother. Dean inhaled sharply as he looked at the damage. Sam's left eye was already swollen shut, he had a nasty gash over the same eye that was the cause of most of the blood…it looked like it would need stitches. Sam's lip was split as well adding to the bloody mess.

Dean quickly felt Sam's ribs and grimaced as he heard his brother groan. It didn't feel like anything was broken, but he was sure once he got Sam inside, he would find more bruises. He couldn't find any other sign of head trauma, which was good…_but then why wouldn't Sam wake up?_

"Ok little brother…let's get you inside where I can take a better look at you" Dean groaned a little as he lifted his brother onto his shoulders. Dean fumbled for the key to the room as he juggled his brother's unconscious form. Once inside, Dean stopped for a moment as he saw the salt circle in front of the door and around the window. "Crap Sam…you knew something was going to happen didn't you…why didn't you call me you idiot!" But Dean still got no response.

Dean carefully put Sam on the bed and went into the bathroom to get a washcloth and some towels. When he returned, he was surprised to see his brother moaning and tossing on the bed, tears were streaming down his cheeks. Dean hurried over to his brother and tried to sooth him as he had done many times before.

"Alone…God, why?...I can't do this…so tired…so tired" Sam moaned.

Dean was getting really worried…normally his brother would have woken when he heard his brother's voice. But this time…whatever dream he was having, seemed to have his brother trapped. Not knowing what else to do, Dean started to gently wash the blood and sweat from his brother's face. He removed Sam's dirty and blood stained clothes, leaving him in his briefs.

As Dean look at the rest of Sam's body, he noticed the bruising around his ribs and on his back. He also noticed the nasty bruises across the back of Sam's lower legs…"Damn it…Sammy…they used a baseball bat on you…wait until I find them…they'll wish they had never messed with you! But you gotta wake up and tell me who they are Sammy…come on, you can do this…just fight!"

Dean sighed when he still got no response and gently pulled the covers up over Sam. "It's ok Sam, just rest…I'll be here when you wake up."

While Dean was waiting for Sam to wake up, he decided to check out the internet to see if anything strange had been happening in the area. If Sam had been worried enough to place salt in the room…Dean figured he better get a head start on trying to find out what was going on.

A few hours later, Dean stretched as he went to check on Sam one more time. Sam had quieted down and seemed to be in a deep sleep. Dean tried to convince himself that Sam was just tired…his brother never slept much, but when his body could stand no more, he would go into a deep sleep. But Dean just couldn't shake the feeling that something more was going on.

Especially after reading through some news articles from a few of the surrounding towns. There had been an unusual number of reports of people of all ages being found unconscious for no apparent reason. A few had recovered, but apparently some of them had fallen into a coma and eventually died. The police could find no trace of foul play and the coroner had no answer for the public. There had been no reports of any incidents in the town they currently were in, but then that didn't mean that whatever it was hadn't spread here.

"Sam…I wish you could help with this…you're the researcher, not me…I just don't see any connection between the people who have been affected. I know that the next step is to go and talk to some of the survivors, but that's your job…you're better at that kind of touchy feely stuff than I am. So you see, Sammy…you have to wake up…you need to do your job, damn it…I'm not going to carry you on this one!" Sam moaned slightly, but still didn't open his eyes.

Dean walked over to get the washcloth he had left by the bed. He was tired and on edge, maybe a quick shower would loosen him up. "Ok Sammy…I'm just going to take a quick shower…if you need me, just yell ok?" Dean patted him lightly on the shoulder, grabbed some clean clothes and headed into the bathroom

**ooooooooo**

Sam was back at the hotel packing his things. He had just spent one of the worst days of his life at the coroner's office. After identifying the body, he made arrangements to have Dean's body shipped back to Lawrence Kansas. He would be buried next to his mother. He reached for his set of keys to the Impala out of habit, when it hit him…there was no longer a black Impala waiting for him in the parking lot…there was no wise ass brother yelling at him to get moving…there was nothing.

Sam sat down on the bed and let the tears fall freely down his face. How could he go on alone?

Sam felt so tired…he needed to get to Lawrence to see his brother put to rest. But he couldn't get the energy to go there just yet. Sam laid down on the bed, covering his eyes with his arm. Maybe I should just find a quiet place somewhere…anything would be better than the future Sam saw right now. He was left alone to fight a battle that he never asked for. Dean and his father were the fighters…not him.

As Sam drifted off to sleep, he felt his anger rising at the unfairness of it all…but once again, he decided it was not in him to run and hide…he would fight until he died or until they were all gone, every last one of those bastards who hunted and preyed on the innocent. He would do it for his brother because he knew in his heart that that is what Dean would have expected him to do.

**ooooooooo**

The demon had taken the room next to Sam's and was sitting on the bed in a trance. He continued to feed on Sam's emotional state, almost smacking his lips at the wells of despair he felt within the young man. All he needed was to be in proximity to Sam to enter his dreams. He would slowly feed his feelings of despair and loneliness, his deep seeded sense of guilt.

The deeper the demon went into Sam's mind, the more he felt the power resting in there. He knew that Sam could easily block him, if he chose, but so far, the boy had not tried to do so. The others who had succumbed to death had been weak…too weak to fight him. Some had eventually been able to drive him out…although they never knew he was there. But here he felt that Sam could sense him…could destroy him. But if he was careful…he could continue to feed and maybe, just maybe this one would remain his for some time to come.

He just had to make sure that Sam's body and mind continued to weaken. The beating the men had given Sam had helped. It also, allowed him to approach Sam undetected. But the demon would need to do more to ensure that Sam could not rebuild his body and mind too quickly. He also need to make sure that the young hunter remained here long enough for the demon to feed.

The demon sensed Sam's anger building once again. It was time to go for awhile, time to allow the boy a short sense of freedom. But he would be back…after all; his hunger had not yet been quenched.

**ooooooooo**

Sam woke up slowly, groaning as his body complained about the movement. "That's funny" Sam thought, he didn't remember being in this much pain when he had gone to the coroner's office. Oh well, maybe it was just taking time for his body to catch up. Sam still felt exhausted and figured that he must have fallen back asleep for a short time. He looked around the room and was immediately confused.

"I thought I had packed my stuff?" Sam mumbled as he saw his bag lying on the floor, partially empty. Sam shrugged as he decided that he must have really been out of it. He saw his brother's bag on the end of the bed and it also was open. As Sam walked over to the bag, his head lowered as he briefly touched the soft leather. This would be the last time he packed his brother's bag, he thought sadly as he started to put things into the bag.

Sam decided that he may as well take a quick shower before he went looking for a means of transportation to Lawrence. He almost fell as he reached into his bag on the floor, looking for clean clothes. His head felt light and his ribs and the back of his legs were really starting to hurt. He hoped he could remain standing long enough to let the hot water do its work.

Just as Sam reached for the bathroom door, the door suddenly opened. Dean's face broke into a smile as he saw his younger brother standing there. "Well Sammy, it's about time you decided to wake up…Sammy…Sam…what is it?" Dean asked in concern when he saw the color drain from his brother's face. He watched as Sam backed away from him, a look of pure terror on his face.

"It can't be….you're…you're suppose to be dead!" Sam squeaked as he crumpled to the ground, unconscious once more.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4 Alive!

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…I'm _still_ just having fun!

**When Reality Bites**

**Chapter4 – Alive!**

Dean rushed into the room as he saw his brother fall to the ground. He gently rolled his brother over and patted him on the cheek. "Come on little brother…wake up!"

Sam's eyes slowly opened and widened as he saw his brother's face. The muscles on his jaw moved, but no sound came out. He shook his head; this couldn't be happening…he had seen his brother's body for Pete's sake.

Dean watched the confusion growing in his brother's eyes and felt his brother's body trembling. "Sammy…its ok, it was just a nightmare…you're safe…I've got you." Dean wasn't prepared for the bone crushing hug he received from his little brother as he buried his head into his chest. Dean could feel the huge sobs as they shook his brother's frame. Feeling a little awkward, Dean just sat down next to Sam and let the tears flow. He gently messaged Sam's back like he had done when Sam was a child, waiting for his brother to regain control.

Sam breathed in the scent of his brother, holding onto him, expecting him to disappear at any moment. After a few minutes, Sam realized that Dean wasn't going anywhere. His sobbing stopped as he sat back against the foot of the bed, totally spent.

"Say there little brother…why don't we get you back onto the bed" Dean gently helped Sam up and led him back over to the bed. He built up the pillows behind Sam's back, making him as comfortable as he could. He needed answers, but first he needed to make sure that Sam was ok.

"Sam, I'm just going into the other room to get a washcloth…just stay there, I'll be right back." Dean quickly left the room and returned with the damp cloth in his hand. He stopped briefly to also grab the first aid kit and a bottle of water.

"Here Sam, you need to drink this and take a few of these to help with the pain." Dean opened the bottle of water and placed two pills in Sam's hand. Sam swallowed the pills and drank half the bottle of water before placing it on the nightstand. He didn't say a word as Dean gently washed the tears and sweat from Sam's face. Sam grimaced as he felt Dean washing around his bad eye…realizing again that he hadn't noticed until now that he could barely see out of his left eye. He felt his eye in amazement, realizing that it was badly swollen and painful to the touch.

Dean watched Sam closely, trying to determine if his brother was in any other pain. "How many times do I have to tell you Sam…you need to stop using your face to deflect a punch!" Dean smiled as he tried to tease Sam…he didn't like the confused look on his brother's face.

"Ah…Dean…how long?" Sam asked, looking at Dean for the first time that day, realizing that he was here and not just an illusion.

"As far as I can tell, you've been out for at least 8 hours now. I found you lying on the ground outside at about 4:00 this morning…its now almost lunch time. By the way, any idea how you came to be in that position?"

Sam winced as he tried to get more comfortable on the bed. "Well, I remember going out to get a soda at around 3:00…there were two guys hanging around a few doors down from our room. I tried to avoid them…but they attacked me. I was doing pretty well until I felt something hit me in the legs…next thing I knew a little fat pudgy guy was tap dancing on my face."

"Jeez Sammy, how many times have I told you to be careful…you need to stay focused on your surroundings in a fight!"

"You told me to make friends and have fun…_well they_ decided on the type of fun!" Sam glowered at Dean, not in the mood to take the ribbing he knew he deserved.

"OK…ok…just simmer down Sam…you just scared me thats all. I know you can take care of yourself…lighten up a little will yah!" Dean tried to calm his brother down. He needed to get more information from Sam and he knew that if Sam got his dander up…he wouldn't be getting anything from him.

"Look…we need to talk. But first, you need a shower and I need to get us something to eat. Let me help you into the shower…"

"I can take care of myself Dean…I don't need you to…" Sam suddenly stopped as he realized that he really did need Dean…_God, what if Dean had really been…_

"Yo, earth to Sammy…hey little brother, it's ok…I'll just head out to the diner across the street and grab us something for lunch."

"Dean…I'm sorry…I'm just a little confused…thanks but I think I can handle a shower on my own…just hurry back, ok? Sam hated how needy he sounded, but he wasn't ready yet to let his brother out of his sight for too long. Dean just shrugged and headed out the door.

Sam let the hot spray from the shower ease the tired muscles in his body. A quick look in the mirror confirm that his injuries were a little more extensive than he had remembered from what he now understood to be a nightmare. It had seemed so real though. He still shuddered as he remembered having to identify Dean's body at the morgue.

Sam jumped when he heard the outer door open, but relaxed a few moment later when he heard Dean announce that he had returned with the food. Sam turned off the shower and got dressed…he realized that he was actually starving.

Dean placed the food on the table in the room. He sat down and started to sip the coffee he had brought, waiting for Sam to appear. Looking at the salt once again, Dean reminded himself that he need to get to the bottom of that soon.

"Mmmm…that smells good" Sam remarked as he walked slowly over to the table. Sam was limping slightly and his eye was still swollen partially shut, but otherwise, Dean couldn't make out any other serious injury to his brother.

"Help yourself Sammy!" Dean offered as he silently watched his brother begin to eat. He knew from past experience that he needed to hold difficult discussions after Sam had eaten…the first thing to go when Sam got upset was his appetite.

Sam knew that Dean was waiting to ask him more questions, but he wasn't ready yet. He ate slowly, hoping that Dean would get bored and move on. But Dean had learn patience over the past year of dealing with his younger brother. As Sam finished his meal and sat back to enjoy the rest of his coffee, Dean decided it was time to find out what was going on.

"So Sammy…what's with the salt rings on the floor?"

Sam looked over towards the doorway, noticing the salt he had placed on the floor the night before. "Man, I totally forgot about that" murmured Sam as he realized that the salt had not been present in his nightmare version of reality. No wonder something felt off…Sam smiled as he realized it was just further proof that everything he remembered after the beating was really just a dream.

Dean watched the play of emotions across Sam's face as he waited "So…about the salt?

"Huh…oh sorry Dean, its simple really. When I was in the bar last night, I felt an evil presence…only for a moment and then it was gone. I felt it again for just a second on the way back to the hotel…but once again it was gone. I was just playing it safe Dean…the men who attacked me were evil…but the human kind, not supernatural."

"And you never thought to call me because?"

"Dean, seriously Dude…it was nothing ok…just a feeling. I'm ok…well sort of…nothing supernatural happened last night…it was just a few jerks getting their jollies…nothing more" Sam stood up, starting to pace as he realized that Dean wasn't going to let things drop this time.

Dean decided to let that one slide for the moment "Fine, then explain to me why I couldn't get you to wake up…why you fainted this morning when you saw me…_**why you thought I was Dead**_?"

Sam paused, trying to decide how much to reveal to his brother. He really didn't want his brother to see how badly the dream had shaken him…didn't want him to think he was weak.

"**_I don't faint_**" replied Sam as he turned his back to his older brother.

Dean wasn't falling for Sam's attempt to divert the discussion. "I mean it Sam…I want to know all of it, not just your sanitized version of events! Look, it may be important…I did some research and it looks like something may be going on…something that we should probably look into." Dean went to stand beside his brother, reaching out to grab his arm gently and leading him over to the bed. Sam sat down, looking so defeated, that Dean almost relented…almost, but not quite.

"Ok Sam…spill it!"

TBC

Raven524: Thanks for the great reviews so far…and for those who hate cliffies…I decided to give you and the boys a little break in this chapter. Keep those reviews coming!


	5. Chapter 5 Mysterious Deaths

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…I'm _still_ just having fun!

**When Reality Bites**

**Chapter 5 – Mysterious Deaths**

Sam continued to look at the ground, unable to meet his brother's eyes. He wasn't sure why he had the nightmare…it wasn't like any of the visions or other nightmares…and it scared him.

Dean watched as his brother struggled with himself. Whatever had happened in the dream, must have been pretty bad to have this effect on Sam. "Sammy…you need to tell me what's going on…I can't help you if you don't let me."

Sam took a deep breath and looked up into the concerned eyes of his big brother. Slowly at first, Sam told Dean what had happened. When he got to the part where he learned of his brother's death…Sam stopped. The wound created by the image was still strong. "Look Dean…in my dream, I saw you and Dad gone…I thought, I really thought the demon had gotten to both of you. I just…well I just had a hard time handling it" Sam's eyes welled up once again with tears as he felt the desolation of his nightmare pulling at him again.

"Sam…listen to me" Dean said quietly as he sat beside his brother, willing him to look at him. He sighed at the pain and misery he saw in his brother's eyes. "You don't think that I have had the same nightmare many times…only in my nightmare, it was **_you _**that was killed. Every time you are injured…I live my nightmare…let's face it, we both have good reason to fear being the one left behind. But I want you to know…if something happens to me, you have to promise me that you will go on…you will never be alone Sammy…there are people out there who will help you. Bobby, Missouri…hell even Sarah would be there for you if you let them."

"But Dean…how can I…I mean, you know what we face each day…how can I put them in danger?" Sam asked, almost pleading for an answer he could live with…anything to fill the hole that he knew would exist if his brother was gone.

"Sam…evil will be out there and there is no guarantee that your staying away from them will keep them safe. Bobby and Missouri, they already know what's out there. In their own ways, they are fighting the same battle we are. And there are others out there like us, Dad has mentioned a few that he has met along the way. Even Sarah now knows that evil exists…and yet she didn't run from it…she was there right along with us…even though she was scared."

"Dean…I know what you are saying is true…but it doesn't stop me from worrying…I just wish I could be more like you and Dad!" Sam sighed as he stood to walk over to the window.

"Sam…you are more like us than you think. You just need to learn to accept the simple truth…some things in life you can change and some things you can't…you need to focus on the things you can change…remember those you have helped…you once told me we can't save everyone and you are right…listen to your own advice."

Dean walked over to the computer and turned it on. "Besides, if you do anything stupid because I get killed…I swear to God, I'll come back and haunt your ass! Now come here and let me show you what I found out about these strange deaths in the area."

Sam smiled, he could always count on his brother to bring him back to the present. Sam walked over to the computer and listened as Dean filled him in on what he had found out so far.

"Wow man, I'm impressed, you actually got quite a bit of information on your own…you must have really been bored!" Sam cracked as he pushed Dean aside to do a little more research.

"Well, it certainly beat watching you snore…so what do you think?" Dean asked as he pulled out his father's journal, looking to see if his father had made mention of the area.

Sam spent a few moments reviewing the information that Dean had found and made a few inquiries. "Hmmm…first of all…_I don't snore_…that's your department and second as far as I can tell, other than location, there is no obvious link between the victims. It's also strange that some of the victims appeared to survive…that's not something our usual playmates allow to happen. I think we should go and talk to one of the survivors…it says that she lives not far from here."

"Sounds like a plan…are you sure you're up to this?" Dean was glad that they might actually get to do something…he hated waiting, but he would wait if Sam needed more rest.

"Dude…I've had 8 hours sleep and have a full stomach…that's more than I usually have when we start one of these cases!" Sam rolled his eyes as he closed his computer. "Let's go!"

About 45 minutes later, Dean's car pulled into the driveway of a modest home. The neighborhood was quiet and well kept up. It was hard to believe that anything could go wrong in this setting. Sam and Dean knocked on the door and were surprised when a young girl of 18 answered the door. She was very pretty with long blond hair and amazing blue eyes that seemed to look right through you. "I've been expecting you Sam" was all she said as she opened the door wider inviting them to enter.

Sam looked at Dean who shook his head and followed the girl into the living room of the home. The furniture was pretty worn, but the house appeared well maintained. "I'm sure you two are wondering how I knew you were coming…let me introduce myself. My name is Theresa."

Sam and Dean sat side by side on the sofa while Theresa took a chair opposite them. "You're a psychic aren't you" Sam asked. He wasn't concerned, just curious. He didn't sense any evil, in fact, he felt comfortable around the girl…kind of like the way he felt when he was around Missouri. Dean on the other hand, began to fidget almost immediately…while he loved Missouri, he always wondered just how deep the woman could get into his mind. He didn't like the thought that someone could poke around in there without his permission.

"Don't worry Dean…I would never do a reading unless someone asked me to…I can sense your discomfort and guess at the cause, but I don't need to _read you_ to know that you aren't comfortable with my abilities." Theresa smiled, sitting back into the chair, waiting for the boys to tell her what they wanted…she knew they would be more comfortable that way.

Sam looked at Dean and decided to continue. "We are investigating the mysterious deaths that have happened in this town and the towns around here. According to the news reports, you were found unconscious in your home and were in a coma for a few months before waking up. Do you remember anything that happened?"

Theresa took a deep breath and met Sam's gaze. "I'm not really sure what happened. I know that most people think that psychics should know everything…but we don't. In fact, just before it happened…well lets just say, that I misread a person's intent…I should have known…" Theresa let a small sob escape her as the pain of the event was clear in her eyes.

Sam reached across and held her hand, hoping the contact would ease her pain. Instead, Theresa's eyes snapped open and she withdrew her hand as if it was burned. "Sam…oh, Sam, I'm so sorry."

Dean had been letting his mind wander until he saw her reaction to his brother. Sam immediately pulled his hand back, trying to hide his discomfort. Dean wondered what Theresa had seen in his brother. But before he could ask, Sam continued the conversation. "Theresa, I know it may be painful…but we need to know what happened...it could be important."

Theresa took a deep breath and continued, seeing the understanding in Sam's eyes. "Well, there was a young boy…he was only 16. He came by one day on a dare from one of his friends." Theresa smiled as she remembered the boy's fear when he knocked on her door. "Normally, I would have just sent him on his way…but something about him called to me. So, I agreed to do the reading. I felt a darkness in him…a deep despair that had taken root. I didn't want to pry further, so I just told him some bull about how he would meet a nice young girl and have 3 children by the time he was 25 years old."

Sam waited for her to continue. He could tell that whatever had happened had affected her. "A month later, I was reading the newspaper and there he was on the front page…the headlines indicated that he had committed suicide." The tears were falling from her eyes as she felt the sadness and guilt once again.

"Theresa…you couldn't have known what he would do…Missouri told me that she could see possibilities, but she could not foretell the future. There was nothing you could have done to prevent it from happening."

"Thanks Sam" Theresa wiped her eyes with a tissue and continued. "I don't remember everything that happened. I know that for months before I got sick, I kept having these weird nightmares…I was almost afraid to go to sleep. I figured that I passed out from lack of sleep and eating properly. On the day it happened though I thought I felt something…something I couldn't put my finger on, almost like a presence. The next thing I knew I woke up in the hospital and it was two months later. The weird thing is, I never really felt like I had gone…I mean, I felt like I had lived during those two months and believe me, it was two months I was glad really didn't happen."

"What do you mean Theresa" Dean asked, feeling like they were finally getting somewhere.

"Well, its hard to explain. I felt like I was in my house, doing the things I normally do each day. But rather than my normal clientele, I did readings on a number of people who were suffering from some form of depression or guilt. Every time I tried to warn them…they ignored the warning and ended up committing suicide. I never felt more helpless in my life. Of course, I also never felt more angry either…I kept thinking what good was my ability if it couldn't help these people…I remember feeling extremely angry on the day I woke up…I um…well I actually punched the nurse who was trying to help me" Theresa blushed as she recalled how embarrassed she had been when she discovered what she had done to the poor woman.

"What did the doctors say?" Sam asked, as a chill ran down his spine…the similarity between her dreams and his was too close to disregard.

"They told me that the dreams were most likely being fed by my depression and guilt over what had happened to the young man. They are probably right…obviously what happened in my dreams did not occur…I know because I contacted some of the people from my dream and found out that they were alive and well. All I know is that when I woke up, it had felt real…I had trouble for a little while afterwards trying to distinguish if something that I remembered happening had actually happened or was just a part of the dream. I'm fully recovered, but it took a long time..."

Dean rose and placed his hand on Theresa's shoulder. "Thanks Theresa…you've been a big help. I'll leave my cell phone number with you. If you think of anything else…just give me a call." Theresa smiled and rose to show the two boys to the door. "You boys take care now!"

Sam got into the passenger seat of the car and was surprised when Dean didn't get in immediately. Sam watched as Dean headed back to the house and knocked on the door.

Theresa opened the door at almost the same time as Dean knocked. "Dean…I know you are worried about your brother, but I can't give you the answer you are seeking. All I can tell you is, be patient and watch him closely…I get a sense that he is going to need you before this is over."

"Thanks Theresa…hey look, this could be out of line, but I'm guessing you haven't been giving out readings since this thing happened…right?"

"I can't Dean…I lost faith in my abilities some where along the line…I just don't think I can go through what I went through…in real life or in my dreams…I just…"

"I understand…but, if you want to talk to someone, I mean…well…let me give you a number for our friend Missouri…she might be able to help you put things into perspective…ok?"

"Thanks Dean…and I mean it…you need to watch your brother closely, he won't ask you for help, but you will know what do when the time comes!"

As Dean climbed into the driver's seat, he gave Sam a quick look. He knew that there was more going on with his brother than he let on…but he also understood his need to keep some things private. He just hoped that when the time came, he'd be able to give Sam what he needed.

"So, Dean…what was that all about?" Sam asked…curious as to what Dean and Theresa talked about.

"No big deal…I just felt sorry for the kid…so I gave her Missouri's number…remind me to call her later to warn her"

Sam laughed softly "Dean…I'm sure she already knows…you sure are a big softy!"

"Shut up!" Dean grinned as he put the car into drive and headed back to the hotel.

TBC

**ooooooooo**

Raven524: Sorry, this one ran a bit long, I thought about breaking it up…but then it would have been two short chapters…so, you're getting two for the price of one tonight!…thanks again for all the wonderful reviews…keep them coming!


	6. Chapter 6 Payback!

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…I'm _still_ just having fun!

**When Reality Bites**

**Chapter 6 – Payback!**

It was late afternoon by the time Dean pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. Sam had been quiet during the ride back into town. As they both exited the car, Dean went into the trunk to pull out a few supplies…he wasn't sure exactly what was going on…but he wanted to be prepared.

"Hey Dean…I think I'm going to walk to the library…maybe I can find out more about these deaths to help us make the link."

"Good idea Sam, but why don't you take the car?"

"It's only about a half mile from here…I kind of want to walk the kinks out of my muscles."

Dean wasn't fooled, he realized that Sam still wanted some time to figure things out on his own. But he also knew he couldn't force Sam to let him in until he was ready. "Ok Sammy, but be careful…we still don't know what happened to those guys who attacked you last night."

Sam agreed to be back within a few hours. In the meantime, he asked Dean to keep looking through his father's journal to see what he could find out.

**ooooooooo**

A few hours later, Sam printed off the last article he had found regarding the deaths they were investigating. In most of the cases, the relatives of the victims had reported that the person had been moody and appeared to be depressed before they found them unconscious. All of them reported periods of sleeplessness and other signs of some kind of emotional distress. But all of the relatives responded that none of the victims appeared to be suicidal or had any type of illness that could explain why they had fallen unconscious.

Sam stretched his sore muscles…his legs still bothered him where the pudgy man had hit them with the bat…the bruise must have gone all the way to the bone from the ache he felt. He guessed that he was lucky that the man hadn't broken any bones. Looking out the window, he noticed that it was getting dark outside. He better head back to the hotel before Dean sent out a search party.

Once Sam got out into the street, he pulled out his cell phone to call Dean. He was feeling tired and a little hungry…maybe he could get his big brother to come pick him up and they could grab something to eat. As Sam heard Dean pick up his phone, he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head. As he pitched forward, he heard a familiar laugh…"remember me?"

**ooooooooo**

Dean picked up the phone when he saw his brother's name on the caller id. He grinned as he figured Sam probably decided he wanted a ride…"Dean's taxi service…how may I help you?"

There was a shout and Dean heard his brother groan before the line went dead. Dean grabbed his keys and headed for the Impala…he knew his brother was in trouble and this time, he was going to get there before it was too late.

Sam slowly got up on all fours as he looked to see who his attackers were. The same guys from the other night stood around him gloating. Before Sam could get to his feet, he felt the first kick into his side. Sam reached out and grabbed one of the men's legs and pulling hard, knocked him off his feet. He was starting to rise again, when he felt another kick to his unprotected kidneys.

"You should have stayed down punk…now we have to make you pay!" the pudgy man sneered as he took his weapon of choice, hitting it against his hand.

"Hold him down boys, let's see how he likes being used for batting practice."

Sam struggled once again as he felt himself being held down by the other two men. They held his arm out from his side, pinning him so that he couldn't move. Sam yelled in pain as he felt the first strike from the bat hitting his hand. He bucked as hard as he could, trying to dislodge the men when he felt the bat hit again, this time he felt the bones break. The pain was almost unbearable.

Sam stopped struggling, waiting for an opportunity to strike. The men on top of him, loosened their grip slightly when they felt him go still. Sam gathered himself up for one last try…letting his anger come through, he heaved with all his strength. The two men went flying as Sam rolled quickly onto his feet, now facing his opponents. The men began to advance on him once again, but suddenly they were startled by a pair of headlights heading in their direction.

"Let's go guys…our work is done here…for now!" The men took off around the back side of the library and were gone by the time the car pulled up to the sidewalk. Sam saw Dean jump from the driver's side of the car, gun drawn as he looked for some sign of the men.

"Dean…they're gone" Sam moaned as he fell to his knees.

"Sammy…hold on!" Dean ran over to Sam, noting the lines of pain on his brother's face. He reached down to help Sam up and was startled when Sam cried out.

"Dean…my hand…I think it's broken!" Sam tried to cradle the hand against his body.

"Come on Sam…we need to get you to the hospital. Then I'm going to go hunting for those bastards!" Dean helped Sam into the car and headed for the hospital.

**ooooooooo**

A couple of hours later, Dean was helping his tired brother out of the car and into the hotel room. Sam had a minor concussion, more bruising and a new cast on his hand. Luckily the bones that were broken in his hand had been clean breaks and would heal in time. They had given his brother a shot to dull the pain and wrote a prescription for additional pain pills.

Sam stumbled as he entered the room. Dean reached over to steady him. "Easy there bro'…that shot they gave you is going to make you a little dizzy. Here, let's just get you over to the bed."

Sam wanted to argue that he could take care of himself, but one look at his brother's face told him that it wouldn't be worth wasting his energy. "Thanks Dean" was all he said as Dean helped him sit on the bed. Sam didn't even complain when Dean reached down to remove his shoes and socks. "Let me help you get undressed Sam…you just rest that hand of yours."

Before Sam could object, Dean quickly removed Sam's clothes, leaving him in his briefs. He quickly reached for another T-Shirt from Sam's bag and helped his brother into it before helping him get into the bed. "I'm going to run to get something for us to eat and to get your prescription filled…will you be ok while I'm gone?"

"Sure Dean…I'm fine…just make sure you lock the door…I think I've had enough _fun_ for one night!"

Dean grabbed his keys for the second time that night as he headed out to get the food and Sam's prescription…and with any luck, he would find the men he was looking for and show them the meaning of the word fun.

**ooooooooo**

After Dean had gotten Sam's prescription filled, he headed to the local bar. He figured he could get a little information, a quick drink to calm his nerves and order food all in one stop. As he sat at the bar, waiting for the food, he noticed some men playing pool. His eyes narrowed as he noticed that on the arm of one of the men was Sam's watch. He looked closer and saw that there appeared to be three men, one of which definitely fit Sam's description of the pudgy man.

"Hey sweetheart…do you know those guys over there?" Dean asked the cute bartender.

"Sure…you don't want to mess with them though…they're big troublemakers around here. The cops have never been able to pin anything on them, but everyone knows they are bullies and thieves. I wish someone would teach them a lesson!" She said with feeling.

Dean thanked the bartender as he grabbed the food and headed for the Impala. Dean sat outside the bar for a few minutes trying to decide what to do. Luckily the decision was made easy for him when he saw the three men leaving the bar and heading down the street towards the hotel. Dean drove ahead of them and quickly parked the car on a side street. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his gun.

Before the men could react, Dean had knocked two of them semi-conscious and was holding the gun on the pudgy man. "Now, I understand you boys like to have fun by beating up people and robbing them…before I blow your brains all over this sidewalk…I'm going to give you one chance to tell me what I want to know."

"You wouldn't dare!" the pudgy man said, trying to buy time for his buddies to come to his aid.

"Empty your pockets lardo…now!" Dean ordered. The man took one look at the hatred in Dean's eyes and quickly complied. He pulled out Sam's wallet along with two white envelopes. Dean took the wallet and looked into the envelope. Each envelope contained a stack of $100 bills. "I'm only going to say this one more time scum bag…who hired you to hit on my brother!"

Dean put the gun right under one of the man's double chins and cocked the hammer. "You've got until I count to three…one…two…"

"Ok, ok…some guy that we met the other night…he paid us to rough the kid up…we weren't to kill him, but make sure that he was feeling some pain. I don't know who he is, he just appears outside the bar with the envelope and the instructions. I just figured that your brother pissed someone off…"

"This is how its going to be…you and your buddies here are going to get out of town. If I see any of your faces anywhere in this town or near my brother again…I'll shoot…do you understand me?"

"Sure, sure…you won't see us again mister!"

"Good…I'm glad we came to an understanding here…oh and next time you think about using a bat on someone…here's a reminder to help you resist the impulse." Dean calmly pulled the trigger, piercing the pudgy man's hand. "Remember…if I see you again…"

The men ran off into the night as Dean got back into the Impala. He smiled as he pocketed the envelopes full of money…well at least it was productive in more than one way…he got revenge, he got his brother's wallet and watch back, he even got enough money to keep him and his brother going for a few months…but most of all, he had gotten a lead!

TBC

**ooooooooo**

Raven524: So, I think I've hit a record here…6 chapters! Whew, my fingers are starting to tire. Will try to get another one out tomorrow…but if you want me to keep it up, remember to review! Reviews are my caffeine fix!


	7. Chapter 7 Under Attack

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…I'm _still_ just having fun!

**When Reality Bites**

**Chapter 7 – Under Attack**

Sam tried to stay awake, waiting for Dean to return. He was worried about falling asleep without his brother being here. After what he had learned from Theresa, he was convinced that somehow he was now under attack by whatever had infected the others. The problem was that he had no idea what he could be facing…witch…demon…spirit…any of them could be the culprit. He only knew that whatever it was it was close by and it was not human.

The pain in Sam's hand made it hard for him to get comfortable. In a way he was glad of the pain, it was keeping him from drifting off…but he couldn't fight the drugs in his system. "Hurry Dean" Sam mumbled as his eyes started to close.

**ooooooooo**

Sam open his eyes, groaning as he realized that he must have dozed off. He looked for his brother Dean, but there was no sign that he had returned yet. He looked down at the cast on his hand, glad that the pain seemed to have subsided to a dull ache. He groaned as he felt the new bruises on his body complain.

Sam lay back on the bed, waiting for his brother to return. As Sam started to close his eyes again, he suddenly felt that he wasn't alone in the room. The temperature had definitely gotten colder. Sam looked over to the pack at the end of Dean's bed…he knew that the shotgun was inside. All he had to do was get to it before_…"Sam"_

Sam knew that voice, but it couldn't be! _"Sam, its been so long"_

Sam looked towards the bathroom doorway and gasped as he saw the figure of Jessica. She was just as he had seen her on the street corner…dressed in a white nightgown and as beautiful as he remembered her.

"_Sam…why have you forgotten me?"_

"Jess…how…you can't be here…"

"_I had to come Sam…you are trying to forget me…forget our love…how could you do that? I died for you!"_

"No…no…it was the demon…he killed you to get to me…Oh God Jess, I'm so sorry…I should have told you…warned you…"

"_But you didn't…you lied to me for over a year…you should have given me a choice Sam…but you took that away when you lied…I didn't want to die Sam!"_

"Jess…I couldn't tell you…my Dad made me promise to never tell…please you have to understand…I never thought that you would be hurt."

"_You hurt me Sam…you hurt me by not telling me the truth, by not warning me…you are the reason I died…why Sam? I thought you loved me!"_

"No…you're not here…you can't be here…this is only a dream…whoever you are, get out of my head!"

"_There's no one here Sam, only me…I've been trying to get to you for so long…why are you turning your back on me? I died for you Sam!"_

"Jess…why are you doing this to me? I love you…I would never hurt you!"

"_You have to pay Sam…you have to pay for your lies…I shouldn't have died that night…it should have been you!"_

Suddenly Jessica's face became a mask of fury as she charged at Sam. Sam could feel her nails raking his skin. He screamed as he rolled off the bed. He reached for the shotgun and turned to face her.

"_Sam…why…I love you! It's time for you to join me…we could be together forever…just let go…you can do it…I can help you if you let me"_

Sam stopped for a moment as he looked into the face of the woman he loved. The woman he had planned on marrying and having his children with…his soul mate. She was right, he was to blame. Yes the demon may have killed her...but if he had told her the truth…given her the choice…she might still be alive today.

"Jess…if I had told you the truth…told you who I really was…would you have still married me?"

"_No…Sam…I'm sorry…but what future would we have had together…I loved you, but I didn't want to die for you Sam."_

The tears ran down Sam's face, he could understand…who would willingly choose to live the life he was now forced to live…much less, who would want to marry a freak…a man who couldn't control his psychic abilities…who ultimately would be forced to leave them behind to fight a battle that he didn't even know that he could win.

Sam could feel himself getting weaker as his gaze looked towards the door to the hotel…Where was Dean?

"_Dean can't help you now Sam. You need to let me help you, I can make the pain go away…just stop fighting me and we can be together Sam…we can go where nothing can hurt us anymore!"_

Sam looked towards Jess and almost gave in…almost, except something didn't feel right. He had the same feeling that he had before when he thought Dean was dead. He must have fallen asleep…Damn it…this was another dream and some sick bastard was playing with his mind.

"_Sam you have to come with me now before it's too late…I have to go now…if you don't come now, we will never be able to be together"_

Jessica's form shifted again as her body burst into a flaming figure. Her arms outstretched, she walked towards Sam. Sam could feel the heat on his body…if he didn't act soon, he would be burned alive. "Jess…I'm sorry…I can't go with you!"

Sam sobbed as he pulled the trigger…he heard Jess scream…his anger built until he thought he was going to explode…_I'm going to find you and when I do…I'm going to kill you!_ Sam thought as he slipped back into darkness once more.

**ooooooooo**

Dean hurried back to the hotel. While he felt good about getting even with his brother's attackers, he was getting worried about leaving Sam alone. The mystery man could still be a threat. Dean grabbed the prescription bag and food as he headed for the door to their room.

As Dean opened the door, he was shocked to see Sam sitting on the floor by his bed, sobbing… the shotgun he had left sitting in his lap. Dean quickly looked around, but could not see an immediate threat. "Shit…Oh God, Sammy…I'm sorry…I should never have left you!"

Sam didn't respond, he continue to stare straight ahead, the tears running unchecked down his cheeks. Dean knelt beside his brother and noticed that his eyes were open, but not focused. His skin was cool and clammy to the touch. "Hey Sam…it's Dean…you're having a nightmare Sam…wake up!"

Sam blinked and looked at Dean's face…his eyes seemed to try to focus as his body began to shake as though it was cold in the room. Realizing the his brother was going into shock, Dean reached down and gently removed the shot gun from Sam's lap. "Come on Sam…let's get you back into bed where I can get you warmed up!"

"NO! Oh God…Jess…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…Dean…please no more! I can't take any more!...have to stay awake until…Dean where are you?"

Dean grabbed the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around Sam's shaking shoulders. "Sammy…I'm here…I'm here right beside you…look at me…focus Damn it!"

Sam reached up and grabbed Dean's arm, squeezing it painfully. His eyes searched Dean's concerned face. "Dean…please tell me…you're really here right? God…you have to be here…let me be awake!" Sam mumbled softly, his voice only a whisper.

Dean was shocked at the lost and confused look on his brother's face. He gently grabbed Sam's face, forcing his eyes to meet his own. "Sam…**_You are awake_**…**_I am here_** and we are going to get the bastard who is doing this to you. But you gotta help me here...I've got you little brother…nothing's going to get you while I'm around!"

Sam's eyes lost some of their glazed look as he shook his head slightly. "Thank God!"

**ooooooooo**

The demon in the room next door came out of his trance, his hunger satisfied once again. He was amazed at the amount of grief and guilt he was able to generate in the young man. He almost had him…but the boy was strong…the boy could obviously sense the demon's presence.

"Well this makes things a little more difficult…but eventually Sam, you will lose this battle."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8 Enemy Identified

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…I'm _still_ just having fun!

**When Reality Bites**

**Chapter 8 – Enemy Identified**

Dean gently helped his brother to his feet, concerned when he felt his brother still trembling and saw his too pale face. "Come on Sam…let's get you to where you can be more comfortable…then you can tell me what happened."

Sam took a shuddered breath as Dean helped him back into the bed. Sam groaned, his hand was really starting to bother him. Dean noticing Sam's discomfort, went to get the pain pills and a bottle of water for Sam.

"Here you go Sam…you must have tried to use your hand…these should help"

"No…Dean…really…I'm Good, just give me the water" Sam didn't want to fall asleep again anytime soon.

Dean could tell that Sam was in quite a bit of pain. But he also understood Sam's reluctance to take the sleeping pills…when he got his hands on the bastard responsible for this…he would make him pay.

"Look, Sam, you need to take something…how about a couple of ibuprophen? Then I want you to eat something before we have our little talk"

Sam took the pills Dean offered and tried to stand to go to the table where Dean was setting up the food. Sam took a few steps and would have fallen if Dean hadn't been there to catch him. Without a word, Dean guided Sam over to the table. Sam felt like he hadn't slept at all…he was totally exhausted both physically and mentally. He kept taking a look at Dean as he ate, to assure himself that this wasn't a dream. The last dream had seemed too real…he could still feel the flames as he had to…

Dean watched the emotions flowing over Sam's face, he tried to ignore the furtive looks that Sam kept sending his way. Even though he knew that Sam was strong, he could see the toll these nightmares were taking on his little brother. Sam had been pushing the food around on his plate for the last 20 minutes, when he sighed and put down his fork. Dean figured now was as good a time as any to start the conversation they both had been avoiding.

"So Sammy…you want to tell me why I found you on the floor with a shotgun in your lap…and don't try to tell me it was nothing" Dean fixed Sam with his best no nonsense glare.

Sam squirmed on the chair…he didn't know if he could go through it again…his sad eyes locked with Dean's calm ones. "Dean…I don't think I can…I mean…Oh God" Sam ran an unsteady hand through his hair as his eyes began to well with tears.

"Sammy…look at me…you know that if you talk about it, you'll feel better. Besides, we need to figure out what this thing is and kill it…I can only help you if you will let me" Dean said in the gentle tone he used when Sam was younger.

Sam sighed and began telling Dean about the dream…how Jessica had come to him in this room…how she had blamed him for not telling her their family secret…how she had asked him to be with her. "It was so real Dean…I kept telling myself it was a dream…it had to be a dream…but I could feel the heat from the flames…I felt her nails scratch my skin…I mean we know that Mom came back…couldn't Jess have done the same thing?"

Dean watched the tears falling from his brother's face and saw the raw emotions and confusion. "Sam…believe me **_it was just a dream_**…you know Jess, would she have asked you to give up your life? I didn't know her, but don't you think that maybe…she would have understood if you had told her our secret? From what you have told me about her…I can't believe that she would blame you much less become a vengeful spirit." Dean reached across the table and gently grabbed Sam's uninjured wrist. "Sam…you are now fully awake and I can guarantee you that **_I am not a dream_**…I need you to help me here little brother."

"Can you prove it Dean?" Sam asked, trying to hide the grin that was threatening to form.

"Can I prove it?…why you idiot...I'll prove it to you right now!" Dean jumped up and gently grabbing Sam's head in a choke hold, he proceeded to give Sam a nuggie.

"Ow…hey, stop it that hurts!" Sam laughed and suddenly he felt better.

"So, what took you so long Dean?" Sam said as he ducked to get away from his brother.

"Well…I met up with a couple of your playmates…let's just say they shouldn't be bothering you anymore." At Sam's look, Dean quickly added "But I also got us a lead on who or what might be doing this to you. Apparently the men were hired by a mysterious stranger to hurt you, but not kill you. Do you remember seeing any other strangers around here?"

Sam thought back to the first night. Even though he had sensed someone, he never actually saw him. "No…but, I bet he needed those idiots to get to me…apparently it knows that I can sense it's presence. But why injure me? Why didn't he have the men just grab me and take me somewhere?"

Dean shook his head "I don't know Sammy…maybe we should just let this one go for now…I mean, he hasn't grabbed you so far…that doesn't mean he won't try it. Until we know what we are facing, maybe we should just…"

"No way! This bastard is going down…who knows how many people he has done this to. We have to stop him Dean!" The anger in Sam's eyes brooked no argument. Dean shrugged and went to get his father's journal.

"Well then I guess we better see if we can't find out what this thing is before you get sleepy again!"

**ooooooooo**

A few hours later, Sam stretched as he reached once more for the book that Bobby had given him on demons. Dean had been calling some of his father's contacts to see if anyone had run across something like this before. Sam's ears perked up as he heard the excitement in Dean's voice.

"Thanks Joshua, you don't know how much this helps!" Dean disconnected the phone and stood to stretch his tired muscles. "Home run Sammy…Joshua thinks it is a dream demon."

Sam reached for the computer and began to see what he could find. A few moments later, he found what he was looking for. "Ok Dean…here it is. It looks like the dream demon is one of the lower order demons. It takes on a physical shape at night when it appears to feed. Once the sun rises, the demon goes ghost. It appears that it feeds on the nightmares of people…most importantly it feeds on negative emotions like fear, despair, guilt…eventually it's victims fall into a coma and die."

"Ok…cliff note version here Sammy…how do we kill it?"

"Hmmm…it doesn't say anything here…how about Dad's friend Joshua?"

"Sorry Sammy…he said as far as he knew, no one had managed to kill one of these things…most people who have been affected…assuming they live…never knew that they had been attacked...the others…well I guess we'll never know since they died from the attacks."

"I wonder why some people live and some people die…Theresa went into a coma, but she survived…who knows how many other survivors there are out there that never knew the demon had been there…Dean, in my last dream…I sensed that something wasn't right…I mean…I wonder if the only way to get rid of this thing is to kill it in the dream?"

"Whoa there Sammy…if you think I'm going to let you take this thing on by yourself…forget it." Dean paused as something clicked. "Sammy…this thing takes on a physical form at night right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So…all we have to do is keep you awake until we can find the bastard in its physical form, then we can kill it and perform a banishing rite."

Sam yawned as he sat back in the chair. God, he was tired and his hand was starting to hurt again. Dean noticed his brother grimace, it was time to get Sam a couple more pills and maybe another cup of coffee. "Hey bro'…how about I make us a pot of coffee and you take something to help with the pain?"

Sam yawned again and nodded his head. "Sure, sounds good…Dean."

"Ok…I'm just going into the bathroom to fill the coffee maker and get you some more pills. Don't go anywhere without me yah hear?"

"Like I can go anywhere…Dude, I can't remember being this sore and tired for a long time…better make the coffee extra strong!"

Dean laughed as he entered the bathroom. He was worried, if Sam was admitting he was tired and sore, he must really be in bad shape…the kid never admitted to anything unless Dean pressured him into it. Looking at the clock, he figured they only had to get through a few more hours until daylight…then he intended to figure out a way so that Sam could get a little uninterrupted sleep.

"So…Sammy, do you think since this demon only feeds at night…maybe we just need to reverse your sleep cycle and have you sleep during the day…I mean after the first attack you were able to sleep a good 8 hours without any problems right? I mean, do you remember about how long the dream actually lasted?...Sammy?" Dean realized that he hadn't heard anything from his brother for the last couple of minutes. He stepped out into the room, searching for his brother.

"Aw…Sammy…no!"

Sam's head was laying on the table next to the computer…Sam had fallen asleep.

TBC

Raven524: Sorry about the lag…I was having trouble getting the story to load...will try to get the next chapter out soon. Thanks for all the reviews…let me know if you like where this is going…or not…all reviews are welcome!


	9. Chapter 9 Possessed

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…I'm _still_ just having fun!

**When Reality Bites**

**Chapter 9 – Possessed**

Sam jumped as he felt a hand grasping his shoulder. "Sammy…Sammy…wake up!" Sam groaned as he lifted his head from the table. "How long was I out Dean?"

"Only a few seconds little brother…Man that was close!" Dean patted Sam on the shoulder as he headed back into the bathroom. He returned a few moments later and filled the coffee maker. He silently handed Sam a bottle of water and a couple of pills and he went back to finish the coffee.

"So Sam…we need to come up with a plan pretty fast…I mean, how long can you keep going like this? Dean brought over a cup of coffee for Sam and returned to pour one for himself.

"I don't know Dean…I mean, I still think the best way to get this demon is through the dream. Theresa was able to drive him out…now that I know what to look for, well maybe I can figure out a way to defeat it."

"No way Sam…I mean it…you're not going to put yourself in danger" Dean growled as he took a seat opposite Sam.

"Dean…look man, _I'm already in danger_…besides, the way I'm feeling…I don't think I can avoid it much longer…I'd rather go under by my own choice rather than letting him get to me once I'm too exhausted to fight…besides…there really isn't anything you can do to stop me from falling asleep, my body can only hold out so long." Sam said calmly as he tried to get his brother to understand.

Dean stood up and hit the table with his fist. "Fine…so, once again Sam the great is going to save the day! I don't know why I bother…you don't need me…I'm tired of picking up after you…in fact I'm just plain tired of you!"

Sam's mouth dropped open at the burst of anger from his brother. "Dean…I'm sorry ok…look, I don't want to sacrifice myself…I just don't see any other way…"

"Bull Shit! You and Dad, both of you can't wait to find a cause to sacrifice yourself to…you both go in hell bent on destroying yourselves…well I am not going to watch it any more…I've had it with both of you!" Dean was pacing the room angrily.

Sam was afraid…he needed Dean more than ever…why couldn't he see that? Sam tried to stand up, but his legs had cramped from the hours of sitting at the table. Normally Dean would have come over and helped Sam…but this time he just glared at Sam and continued to pace the room like a caged tiger.

"Dean…ok…we'll do it your way…please…I didn't want to make you mad" Sam hated the pleading note in his voice, the weakness he was showing, but he was getting desperate.

Dean stopped pacing and looked at Sam for a few moments, then shaking his head, he grabbed his keys and headed for the door. "You know what…I don't want to hear any more of your pathetic begging…I'm going down to the bar and see if I can find some one there who can think of _my needs_ for a change. I'm going to have some fun…something you don't have a clue about. You go ahead and do whatever you think you need to do…leave if you want, I don't care. After all, that's what your best at isn't it…you've left me before…well this time, I'm leaving and I don't care if you are here when I get back or not!" Dean slammed the door as he left an astonished Sam staring at the door.

Sam couldn't figure out what happened…he knew his brother resented him sometimes, but he never actually said anything. Sam tried once again to get out of the chair, but his legs buckled. He instinctively put out his hands to break his fall. The pain ran through his body as he landed on his broken hand. Sam yelled in pain and tried to cradle the injured limb against his body.

"Dean…Dean…come back…I'm sorry…Oh God…you can't leave me alone…Dean, I'm afraid!" Sam sobbed in earnest, rocking back and forth on the floor. Sam had never felt more miserable in his life…How could he have screwed things up so badly?

Since Sam couldn't get up, he decided he may as well just sit right where he was and wait for Dean to return. He just had to keep himself awake until Dean returned…Sam hoped that Dean would cool off quickly.

It seemed like hours later, Sam could feel his head dropping once again to his chest. He snapped his head up and groaned…it was still dark outside. He had to stay awake until the sun rose or until Dean returned. At the thought of Dean, the tears began to fall again. Just as Sam was getting ready to give up, he heard the key in the lock. He squinted at the figure outlined in the doorway and breathed a sigh of relief when he recognized his brother's face.

"Dean…Dean…I'm sorry…really…I'll do whatever you want…just tell me what you want" Sam was beyond caring at this point whether or not his brother thought he was weak…he just needed him back.

Dean stood quietly looking at his brother. He slowly walked over to where Sam was sitting on the floor and dropped down on his knee. Grabbing Sam's chin with his hand, he forced Sam to meet his eyes. "I'll tell you what I want Sam…I want you to go away. But before you do, I think I'm going to finish what those three morons started…I'm going to beat the shit out of you!"

Sam couldn't be hearing correctly…he looked into the eyes of his brother and shouted in alarm. Instead of the clear green eyes of his brother, he saw the pitch black eyes of a demon. Before Sam could move, Dean had picked him up by the collar of his shirt and tossed him against the door. "So you thought you could get rid of me…I've been around for hundreds of years and no one has dared to challenge me! Before I'm through with you, you'll wish you had gone as easily as some of the others!"

Dean advanced on Sam again, reaching for the front of his shirt. Sam went slack, using his body weight to throw his brother off balance. He kicked at his brother's legs and knocked him down. Gathering what little strength he had left, Sam raced for the bed where he had left the book of demons that Bobby had given him. He remembered seeing a banishing spell in there that just might work.

"You can run, but you can't hide from me Sammy…now I'm just going to have to hurt you more!" Dean growled as he jumped back to his feet.

Sam reached the bed, but the book was no where to be found…Sam dropped to the floor just as Dean threw a punch aimed at his head. Once again, Sam swept Dean's feet out from under him as he tried to see if the book had fallen under the bed…"Where is it?" Sam mumbled as he felt his brother grab his leg and pull him across the floor.

Dean kicked Sam in the ribs, causing Sam to roll into a protective ball. Sam stopped feeling the kicks and punches that Dean rained down upon his limp form. When he thought he couldn't take any more, Dean suddenly went and sat on the bed.

Sam slowly tried to sit up and lean against the chest of drawers in the room. His head was spinning and his vision was getting cloudy…any minute now Sam would lose consciousness and then…he knew that the demon would be waiting for him in his dreams.

"Dean…please…don't hurt me anymore…I know you are still in there somewhere…fight him Dean…I need you…please!" Sam sobbed, not knowing what else to do…he couldn't move and was barely remaining conscious.

Dean looked at Sam and cocked his head in a typical Dean fashion as if he was trying to figure out what Sam was talking about. For a moment, Sam thought he saw a flash of green eyes as the sun came through the window…but his hopes were dashed when Dean rose and grabbed Sam once more.

"Rest period is over Sammy boy…if you thought the first half was bad…wait 'til you see what I have planned for you next!"

TBC


	10. Chapter 10 Rescue

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…I'm _still_ just having fun!

**When Reality Bites**

**Chapter 10 – Rescue**

Sam felt himself thrown against the wall again. As he slumped to the ground, he was amazed at how clear his thinking was getting. Once again, something didn't feel quite right…as Sam puzzled about it, he felt Dean pulling him along the floor towards the bed. He threw Sam on the bed. He yanked the lamp cord out of the lamp and quickly tied Sam's hands behind his back. He rolled Sam back over, grinning when he heard the moan of pain from Sam as he lay on his injured hand.

Sam tried to see where Dean was going, but at this point, he was beyond caring. He had lost his brother...an anger that Sam had never felt before welled up in him. His hatred of the demon that was causing his brother to do this to him grew with his anger.

Dean came back towards Sam holding something behind his back. Sam wasn't sure what it was, but he knew that whatever it was, he wasn't going to like it. "So, you wanted to kill me…let's see who kills who…are you ready to die Sammy boy…cause I'm ready to let you have you're wish!" Dean pulled out his favorite knife and held it to Sam's throat.

Sam could feel the knife prick his skin and could feel the blood trickle from the shallow wound. He looked into the eyes of his brother and whispered "Dean…I love you…If you ever get free of the bastard, just remember…I don't blame you for this…just make sure that if you get the chance you kill the bastard!"

Dean blinked and stepped back from Sam, a look of confusion on his face. Sam continued, his voice getting stronger "You hear me you bastard…I may not be able to kill you, but Dean will…some way some how he will find a way to send you back to the hell you came from!"

Sam felt the anger drain from him as he felt himself falling once again into blackness.

**ooooooooo**

Dean had been trying for over two hours to get Sam to wake up. After finding Sam asleep, he had gently carried him over to the bed. He watched in horror as his brother's face twisted in agony, tears pouring down his face as he fought whatever dream he was trapped in.

But it was the times when he heard Sam begging Dean to stop hurting him that were the worst. "Come on Sammy…you have to know it's not me…I would never hurt you…please Sam, fight it…you have to fight it."

Dean reached over to dampen the wash cloth and once again wiped the sweat and tears from Sam's face. He didn't like the heat he felt on Sam's forehead…with everything else that was going on, the last thing they needed now was for Sam to get sick.

Dean realized while he was sitting watch over Sam, that the demon must have needed Sam to be in a weakened condition. That is why he had sent those thugs to beat Sam up. The beatings combined with Sam's lack of sleep would make his brother too weak to fight the demon. Dean just hoped that Sam would have the strength to break away one more time.

**ooooooooo**

Sam felt a hand on his shoulder and heard the gentle voice of his brother trying to get him to wake up. For a moment, when Sam opened his eyes, he felt safe…but then the events of the past few hours came back. Sam hit Dean in the face as hard as he could using the hand with the cast. As Dean fell back, Sam rolled off the bed and crawled into the corner of the room, covering his head with his good arm.

Dean saw stars when Sam hit him in the face. He quickly got up off the floor and rounded the bed, looking for Sam. Dean stopped in shock when he saw his brother curled into a ball in the corner…huddling like a wounded animal.

"Sam" Dean called gently, holding out his hand to show Sam that there was nothing to fear. Sam's only response was a whimper. Sam tried to make himself smaller as if somehow, he could melt into the wall, it would keep Dean from hurting him any further.

"Please Dean…no more…don't hurt me please…I'm sorry…I'll do whatever you want" Sam sobbed over and over as he rocked back and forth.

Dean didn't know what to do. He had never seen his brother like this before. Obviously, Sam still believed he was dreaming and Dean wasn't sure how to make him believe that he was awake. Dean tried reaching towards Sam again…hoping that his touch would reassure Sam. "Sam…look at me…oh Sammy…what did that bastard do to you?" Dean's choked on the tears that were threatening to fall.

Sam shuddered at Dean's touch and tried to pull further away. He refused to look at his brother…he couldn't stand to see the black eyes of the demon looking out of his brother's face. "Dean, please…I'll be good…just don't hurt me anymore…I'll do whatever you want!" Sam sobbed like a four year old child.

Dean stood up and reached for his cell phone. He need to call someone to help him and the only one he could think of was Missouri…Sam trusted her…maybe she could reach him. Dean listened to the call going through, hoping that Missouri was home. After the second ring, he heard the familiar voice. "Dean honey…I've been expecting your call ever since Theresa called me…why did you wait so long!"

Dean quickly told Missouri what had happened. "Don't you worry Dean honey…you just give me the address of the hotel and I should be there within the hour…I'm at Theresa's house right now…she can bring me over to you."

Dean gave Missouri the information she needed and thanked her for coming so quickly. Once he hung up the phone, he wondered if he should tell Sam. As he approached Sam, he heard his brother mumbling in a sing song voice…"Dean…I need you…Dean!" Dean finally let the tears fall as he watched his proud brother pleading for him to help.

"Don't worry Sam…I'll help you. Just hang in there for a little while longer."

**ooooooooo**

The demon was angry…how dare that boy think he could kill him. Normally, he would have moved on by now, but he couldn't resist the challenge of breaking the boy. He had come close last night…he could feel the boy's resistance fading.

Tonight should be the night…tonight, Sam would find out that the demon wasn't easily vanquished.

**ooooooooo**

An hour later, Dean heard a tapping at the door. As he went over to open the door, he smiled at the unlikely duo standing on the other side. "Well don't just stand there with your mouth hangin' open boy…let an old woman in!"

Dean stood aside and let the two women enter the room. Missouri stopped and frowned when she saw Sam sitting in the corner, rocking and mumbling softly to himself. Dean had gotten a blanket around his brother's shoulders, but other than that he had left him alone…afraid he would cause more damage.

"Tell me that you can do something Missouri?" Dean asked, hating the pleading note in his voice.

"Dean honey...I'm not sure…a lot will depend on Sam. Theresa, why don't you take Dean across the street to the diner and get us all some food and coffee."

Dean started to protest, he didn't want to leave Sam alone. Missouri shook her head, knowing that the next words she spoke would hurt the boy "Dean…I'm sorry honey, but until I can reach Sam, you will do more harm than good…everything will be fine…by the time you get back with breakfast, I should have an answer for you…now shoo!"

After Dean and Theresa had left the room, Missouri headed over towards the dejected figure of Sam. "Oh Sam, baby…don't you worry…we'll get this all sorted out"

TBC


	11. Chapter 11 Intervention

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…I'm _still_ just having fun!

**When Reality Bites**

**Chapter 11 – Intervention**

Missouri sat down in front of Sam and gently pulled the boy's arm from in front of his face. She was shocked at the lost and unfocused look in Sam's eyes as he stared straight ahead. His body was shivering even though a blanket was draped around his shoulders. Missouri reached over to gently move the damp bangs out of Sam's eyes, flinching at the fever she felt on his forehead.

"Sammy…what kind of mess have you gone and gotten yourself into this time?" She asked as she gently stroked Sam's face. She could feel that Sam had retreated, probably to save himself. Luckily, she could still feel him there…he wasn't gone yet. But if she didn't do something soon, Sam would be lost.

Taking a deep breath, Missouri held Sam's head gently with her two hands, forcing his eyes to meet her own. She concentrated and said softly "Let's begin"

Sam wasn't sure where he was anymore, he just knew that as long as he stayed here, he would be safe…Dean couldn't hurt him anymore. Suddenly he felt a presence…but instead of fear, Sam felt comfort from the presence. He turned, trying to find the source of this feeling. He smiled as he saw Missouri walking calmly towards him.

"_Hi Sam" Missouri said, waiting to see how he would react to her presence._

"_Hey Missouri…what are you doing here?" Sam asked quietly_

"_Well Dean sent me in to get you…you sort of lost your way and I'm here to lead you back to the real world."_

"_Oh God, you mean I'm asleep again?" Sam asked fearfully_

"_No, Sam, actually, you are awake…you just haven't come fully conscious yet. You need to focus for me honey, then I can lead you where you need to go."_

"_I'm afraid…Dean…he is possessed…he's going to hurt me if I don't stay here…wait…is this a trick?" Sam started to back away from Missouri._

"_Sam…listen to me…use your feelings boy…when you were dreaming, you were able to tell…you felt the demon's presence. Do you feel him now?"_

"_No…no…actually, I feel…safe" Sam said as he started to understand. "You mean Dean isn't possessed…it was a dream?_

"_Yes Sam…it was a dream…now you need to snap out of this because we don't have much time to prepare…that demon is going to try to get to you again and this time we are all going to stop him!"_

Sam's body shuddered and his eyes blinked as he started to feel the pain in his body for the first time in hours. He looked closer and saw the smiling face of Missouri. "That's it baby, keep coming. I know you're going to be hurting, but that's a sure sign that you are awake…in dreams, you feel pain, but your real pain is usually masked. You can do this Sam…I know you can." Missouri encouraged the boy as she saw him shaking his head to clear his mind. She knew he was back when he took a deep breath and asked "Dean…where is Dean?"

"Now don't you worry none…he should be here any moment with some breakfast for us…in fact, I think I hear him coming now." She laughed as she heard the door slam open.

"Sammy!" Dean said as he dropped the food on the table and hurried over to where his brother sat smiling softly at him. Dean dropped down onto one knee and reached over to touch Sam hesitantly. Sam flinched as tears started to fall down his face. He looked to Missouri who nodded to him. "It's alright baby…it's really your Dean"

Dean looked at Missouri, afraid to spook Sam further he started to back away. But before he could get too far he felt his brother's hand grab his wrist. "Dean…please…don't go away…please…I can't do this without you" Sam tried to control the trembling in his body. He knew that this was his Dean, but the dream had left some lingering fear.

Dean watched as Sam blinked a few times and then tried to smile at his brother. He could still see the fear in Sam's eyes and cursed the demon that had put it there. Dean reached over once again and gently cupped Sam's chin in his hand. "Sammy…I'm here…I will always be here…now how about we get you up off this floor and into a nice soft bed…you are really starting to look like shit little brother!"

Sam laughed as he nodded his head, he noticed the others present in the room. "I see we have company." Sam tried to lighten the atmosphere as he knew how Dean hated these Chick Flick moments.

"God Sammy, I thought I had lost you…" Dean reached over and gently helped his brother stand up. Dean couldn't resist giving Sam a gentle hug, even if there were others present. It was just good to have his brother back again.

"Dean…ah…Dean…could you help me into the bathroom…I think that coffee is catching up with me!" Sam laughed at the look on his brother's face. "Just to the door, Man…I can take it from there!"

Dean helped Sam to the bathroom and waited outside the door to help him once he was finished. As soon as Sam opened the door, Dean was there to support him over to the bed. He helped Sam into the bed and made him comfortable by placing the pillows behind his back. As Dean stepped back he heard a loud "Humph" from the other side of the bed.

"Well boy…don' you just stand there…help an old woman to her feet will ya!" Sam laughed again as Dean quickly moved to help Missouri gently to her feet.

"Good…now Sam, we need to talk about these dreams you've been havin'…but first, I think we should all dig into the food that Theresa and Dean bought…you get any thinner boy and you're gonna disappear!"

Sam grinned as he watched Missouri direct Dean and Theresa on getting things set up. His body ached and his eyes felt gritty…he knew that he needed to get rest soon or his body would do it for him. The only problem was, it was getting harder for him to tell when he was dreaming and when he was awake…if Missouri hadn't been here…Sam was sure he would have been lost.

Dean watched Sam closely, making sure that this time his brother wasn't nodding off on him again. He jumped when he felt a light hand on his arm. "Don't you worry…everything will work out just fine" Dean was glad that Missouri was here. She could get on his nerves sometimes…but deep down, he loved the old woman and knew that she loved him as well.

Dean glanced back at his brother and was immediately concerned when he saw his brother grimace in pain when he tried to wipe the sweat out of his eyes. Dean went over to the bed and felt Sam's forehead…he was definitely running a temperature.

"Theresa…could you grab a cool washcloth from the bathroom…we need to try to get Sam's fever down before it gets dark again."

Sam was both cold and hot at the same time. The fever was quickly tapping any energy he had, making him even more tired. "Dean…help me…don't let me sleep…please Dean!" Sam grabbed Dean's hand, unwilling to lose contact. He was startled when he felt another soft hand on his face.

"Sam honey, it's ok…the demon can't get to you during the daylight…you need to get some rest if you are going to help us tonight. You need to take your medicine and get some sleep…don't worry, we'll wake you up well before dark"

Sam shook his head…"No…I can't…I might not be able to wake up…I can't go through that again!" Sam tried to get out of the bed, groaning as he put pressure on his broken hand.

Dean firmly grabbed his brother's shoulders and forced him back onto the bed. "Sammy…Listen to me…damn it, you have to let us help you before it's too late. Look, just sleep for a couple of hours…I promise I will wake you up. You're no good to us this way…Sammy?"

But Sam wasn't listening, the fever was clouding his brain making it hard for him to understand what they wanted from him. Sam struggled harder to get up. "This is another freakin' dream isn't it…where are you, you bastard...I swear to God, I'm going to kill you!"

TBC

Raven524: Thanks for the reviews…remember if you want more…just keep them coming!


	12. Chapter 12 Making Plans

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…I'm _still_ just having fun!

**When Reality Bites**

**Chapter 12 – Making Plans**

Dean looked at Missouri as they tried to get Sam to listen to them. Theresa had been quiet up to this point, unwilling to interrupt. But she realized that Sam was having the same problem she had after she woke up from her coma. She had trouble telling what was real and what had happened in her dreams.

"Let me try" She said softly as she reached over to smooth the hair out of Sam's eyes. "I think I know what he is going through…I might be able to help."

Dean shrugged as he stepped back from Sam's bed while Missouri gave the young girl and encouraging nod. "Go for it honey…you may just be what the doctor ordered!"

Theresa could see the panic in Sam's eyes as his brother backed away from the bed. "Dean, why don't you sit on the other side and just hold his hand…Sam needs to know that you are still here for him." Dean did as the young girl asked, he felt Sam returning the grip on his hand.

"Sam…it's Theresa…do you remember me?"

Sam tried to focus on the new person who had appeared in his line of vision. "Ummm…kind of…you were the psychic who escaped from the demon"

"Yes, Sam that's right…remember I told you I had some problems afterwards telling the difference between my dream and what was real?" Sam nodded his head.

"Well, you're having the same problem now. You need to try to focus on the present…use your feelings…they won't lie to you…now I have a couple of pills here that I need for you to take. They will help with the pain and also help with the fever."

Sam started to shake his head "No…I'm afraid…what if I don't wake up?"

"That's simple Sam…you don't need to do this alone anymore…with your permission, I can join you in the dream world…I can act as your guide…will you trust me?"

Dean held his breath as he saw his brother struggle with the decision. Sam looked at Dean and said in a tired voice "Do you trust her Dean?"

"Yes, Sam…I do…all of us here are just trying to help…won't you let us?" Dean gripped Sam's shoulder lightly, hoping Sam would sense that he was really here."

Sam took the pills that Theresa offered him and drank most of the water. Dean helped Sam get more comfortable in the bed, adding the blankets from his own bed to get his brother warm. Missouri brought over some of the food and coaxed Sam to eat a little of it. Sam started to feel himself drifting off…before he closed his eyes he grabbed Dean's hand one more time. "You'll be here when I wake up?"

"I'm not going anywhere little brother…get some sleep, I'll keep watch" Dean pulled the covers up as he saw his brother drift off to sleep.

"Ok Missouri…any idea on how we can get rid of this bastard!" Dean asked as he joined the women at the table. They all started to eat the breakfast that was by now cold.

"Well sugar, why don't you tell me what you know about this demon so far and between the three of us, we should be able to come up with a plan. One thing though, we need to be careful, remember the demon can sense what Sam knows. As much as I hate to say this, we may need to keep Sam a little in the dark as to what we will be doing."

Dean nodded as he looked at his brother sleeping peacefully a few feet away. He knew Sam would be mad…but he also knew that he would eventually understand. Dean quickly related what they had learned so far including the details of the two dreams that Sam had told him about.

"He knows that it is a dream…he told me he senses something is off…but he couldn't explain to me what it was. All I know is that the demon is making things seem realistic enough to confuse Sam." Dean yawned as he stood up to get another cup of coffee. He realized that he too had been going without much sleep.

Missouri looked at Theresa, "What do you recall about the dreams that you experienced?"

Theresa paused, not really wanting to relive what she had gone through…but a quick look at Sam's figure on the bed reminded her that she could make a difference this time. "All I remember is that it seemed so real…I mean…I actually felt as if I was experiencing what was happening in the dream. There were a few times, when some things didn't make sense or didn't seem to fit, but then something else would happen and I would move on…I just remembered that before I woke up I was really angry with myself and at the situation"

"Hmmm…did Sam mention about being angry at all during the dreams he described to you Dean?"

"No…but if I know Sammy…he was probably angry at some point…he kind of takes after Dad in that way" Dean smiled as he remembered some of the fights between his Father and brother.

Missouri looked at Sam and frowned. "Dean…I normally wouldn't suggest this, but I don't think that Sam will be up to telling us what we need to know about his dreams…I can go into his mind and get what we need…but…well, I've never done it without the person's approval."

Dean looked as Missouri and then looked at his brother. Normally, he would have been against the idea, but then he remembered how upset Sam had been when he related the other two nightmares. He wasn't sure that Sam could go through that again. "Would he know that you are there…would he have to relive the dreams for you to see them?"

"No, I can shield him so that he won't have to experience the dreams again…I would just be accessing his memories. He may sense me there, but I'm not sure that he will know it was me. Believe me Dean, I'm only going to go in for what we need and then come back out…I will not invade Sam's privacy any more than I have to…it's the only way we can get the information we need to beat this thing."

Theresa place a hand on Dean's arm. "Remember, I told you that we can choose how deeply we go into a person's mind…if you trust her, why not let her try?"

Dean went over to stand by Sam. "Well bro' I really wish you could help me on this one. I know that you would do whatever you had to, if the situation was reversed...I'm sorry Sam, but I don't see any other way." Dean looked at Missouri "Do it!"

Missouri pulled a chair over by Sam's bed. She couldn't resist pushing the stubborn bangs from Sam's forehead. "Ok honey, just you leave all the hard work up to Missouri." She gently took Sam's good hand in her own and cleared here mind ready to begin.

Dean watched as Missouri went into a kind of trance…her breathing seemed to match Sam's rhythm perfectly. Missouri groaned as she continued to scan Sam's memories, the reading only took a few moments, but to Dean it seemed a life time. He anxiously watched Sam's face, trying to decide if he had done the right thing.

Suddenly Missouri gasped. She would have fallen if Dean had not quickly grabbed her and steadied her on the chair. "My word, that child has had one heck of a jumbled mess in there!"

"Well, were you able to get what we need…did you get to see the last nightmare?" Dean asked as he helped Missouri onto the other bed.

"Remember when I said I wasn't a miracle worker…well, I may have to rephrase that…it's a miracle that your brother is still with us…those dreams…most people would have gone on…but your brother…he's been fighting with everything he's got…even though I don't think he knows it."

"That's my boy!" Dean smiled as he sat in the chair that Missouri had just vacated. He picked up the washcloth and gently washed the sweat from his brother's face. "Just keep fighting little brother…we'll make this right, I promise."

Sam leaned into the washcloth as if he sensed his brother was there. His eyes opened briefly, but promptly closed again. _The poor kid_ thought Dean, he must be running on pure guts at this point. Dean turned to look at Missouri. "Don' you worry none, Dean…I'm fine. It just took a little more out of me than I thought it would."

"So what did you find out…what was with the last dream he had?" Dean asked softly, not sure that he really wanted to know. Missouri looked at Dean and paused, then coming to a decision, she began to relate what she had seen in Sam's mind.

"Son of a bitch…I'm going to kill that bastard!" Dean yelled as he jumped up from the chair.

"Watch your mouth boy, or I'll watch it for you…now calm down because time is running out…I think we can beat this demon, but it's going to take all of us to do it!"

TBC


	13. Chapter 13 On the Offensive

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…I'm _still_ just having fun!

**When Reality Bites**

**Chapter 13 – On the Offensive**

Missouri sat on the end of Dean's bed as she outlined the plan. "Theresa, you are going to help Sam. Once he has gone to sleep and the dream starts, you will need to go in and let him know that it is a dream…you will be his anchor to the real world. Do you think you can do it?"

Theresa looked unsure "I don't know if I'm strong enough…what happens if I fail and Sam dies…I don't know if I could live with it."

Dean went over to the young girl and using the same calming voice he normally reserved for Sam, tried to reassure the frightened girl. "Theresa…I know that you are scared…but I also know that you can do this. You were strong enough to beat this bastard once before and you did it without any help. Besides, if you don't do anything, then the result could be the same…will you help us?"

Theresa looked into the calm eyes of Dean, drawing strength from him as she nodded her head in agreement. "Ok, I'll try."

"Good sugar…I know you'll be fine. Now, once the demon begins the attack, I should be able to sense his energy. From what I understand, the demon has to be in close proximity to the victim…we just need to figure out where he is hiding. While he is feeding, he will be the most vulnerable. That's where you come in Dean…while Sam and Theresa are keeping the demon busy, you need to find him, and imprison his physical self so that I can do the banishing spell."

"Ok, sounds like a plan…but what will we tell Sam? He isn't going to want to just sit on the sidelines…if we tell him to keep the demon busy…the demon will know what we have planned." Dean asked as he looked over at his sleeping brother.

"He is still going to have to help out Dean…we need to make sure that the demon is also banished in Sammy's dream…otherwise, the demon could just remain there forever."

"Wait a minute…how are we going to know to begin the banishing rite and how can we be sure that Sam is also doing it at the same time?" Dean asked as he stood and began pacing the room. All of a sudden this plan wasn't sounding so great.

"Simple…I will link with Theresa while she is linked to Sam. The demon will not be able to sense my presence…I should be able to tell when Sam begins the banishment rite."

"I still don't like it…Sam has been pretty rocky the last few times…I'm not sure that he can do this…I mean can't we just wait until the demon comes back into his physical body?"

"No Dean, remember he can _'go ghost'_ as you so quaintly call it…if he does that, the banishment spell may not work. I know you don't want to risk your brother Dean, but honey, you gotta let Sam do his part…and not just because it's his life at risk…you know how your brother feels about you and your Daddy trying to keep him on the sidelines…we don' need that boy goin' off and doin' something stupid!"

Sam began to moan and toss on the bed. Dean immediately went to Sam's side. He felt his brother's forehead, and while it was still warmer than he liked…the fever appeared to have gone down. "Ok Sammy…it's time…you need to wake up now!"

Sam's eyes snapped open and searched frantically for his brother. For a few moments, Sam wasn't sure where he was. "Sammy…you are awake little brother, believe me." Dean said softly as he patted his shoulder. Sam took a deep breath and tried to sit up, yelping when he forgot and used his hand again. "I guess I am awake…damn that hurt!" Sam complained.

"And you're the one who went to college!" Dean joked as he helped his brother sit up on the edge of the bed. "Here, you need to keep yourself hydrated…I want you to drink all of this" Dean said as he handed Sam a bottle of water.

"What time is it?" Sam asked as drank the bottle of water down.

"It's about 3 hours until dark…just enough time to bring you up to speed on the plan and to get some more food into you!" Dean remarked as he went to get Sam another bottle of water.

"So, we can do something right?" Sam asked quietly. He wasn't sure how much more he could take.

"Yes, honey…but I'm afraid that most of the work is going to have to be done by you…we'll do what we can, but the demon has to be vanquished while he is in your dream…feeding on your fear and guilt." Missouri went over to sit on the bed next to Sam.

"Fine…just tell me what I need to do!" Sam said with more strength than he felt.

Missouri quickly went over the plan to have Sam do the banishment rite once the demon was in the nightmare.

"Ah…small problem though, I don't think I can take anything with me in the dream and I recall now that anything that I had in the room that could help me banish or repel the demon did not appear in my dream." Sam quickly told them about the missing salt ring and the missing book of demons. "Besides, how am I going to know that I am under attack…last time, I couldn't tell at all" Sam looked quickly at Dean, who once again patted him on the shoulder for support.

"That's where I come in Sam" Theresa said quietly, "Between the two of us, we should be able to sense his presence…maybe me more so than you as the dream will not be targeted at me."

"Ok, but how will I know that it's you and not some figment of the dream…this is just so damn confusing" Sam sighed with frustration.

Missouri broke in with a suggestion. "Sam, the reason the demon did not allow you to have those things is because he could not touch them…I don' know why I didn't think of this before…if you want to know if the person is part of the dream or if you are really awake…all you need to do is say "Cristo". The other person can then repeat the phrase to you…the demon will flinch from the word but it cannot say the word of God."

Dean smiled for the first time that day. "And just so you know that we are all here…'Cristo'…I believe that is Latin for the name of God…_correct geek boy_?"

Sam laughed as he remembered the last time they had used that phrase. Maybe he should take up humming Metallica to calm his nerves…they certainly were stretched to a breaking point.

"We don't have time for this boys…Dean, you need to run across to the diner and get us all something to eat…maybe this time we'll get to eat it while it's warm." She said winking at Sam. "And you, boy…you need to start working with me on memorizing the banishment rite…the demon may be able to prevent physical things in the dream realm, but he can't make you forget what you need…now Shoo Dean, I get cranky when I get hungry…and you don't wanna see me when I get cranky!"

"I'm going…I'm going!" laughed Dean as he headed out the door.

As it began to get dark outside, Sam began to fidget. He had spent the last three hours learning the banishment rite…he could now recite it without any difficulty. But he was still afraid…so many things could go wrong. He was beginning to feel alone again…and it scared him!

Dean watched his brother closely, knowing that he was probably working himself up again. "Hey Sammy…would you like me to read you a bed time story…I hear Goldilocks and the Three Bears is a real scary story!"

Sam rolled his eyes "I know you're not talking about the PG version Dean…jeez, we have company here!"

Missouri and Theresa joined in with the laugher…somehow they all knew that the hours to come would be difficult, but for now they could enjoy being with each other.

An hour later, Missouri stood and went over by Sam "It's time honey, you need to start getting ready to sleep…you can do this…and know that we will all be here when you get back…just make sure you come to us now…or I'll come in there and beat you with a spoon!"

Dean helped Sam settle in…fussing with the blankets until Sam grabbed his hand. "I'll be ok Dean…really, it's ok…but just in case…I want to thank you for everything…"

"Damn it Sammy…how many time do I have to tell you…I don't want to hear that speech from you…you will come out of this and that demon will die tonight…that's it…end of story…do you hear me!"

Sam yawned and closed his eyes, a small smile on his lips as he prepared to battle the enemy on his own turf.

TBC

**ooooooooo**

Raven524: I know it took some time to get here, hopefully I didn't ramble too long…next chapter will have more action! Let me know what you think…remember to R&R!


	14. Chapter 14 Kill the Demon

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…I'm _still_ just having fun!

**When Reality Bites**

**Chapter 14 – Kill the Demon**

Sam's eyes popped open a few seconds after he had allowed them to close…he reached and grabbed Dean's arm before he could get up. "Dean…you are ok with this aren't you? I mean, I know you hate it when I go off on my own to handle things…it's just…there is no other way this time…you aren't mad are you?

Dean felt tears in his eyes as he looked at the open vulnerability in his brother's face. He could understand from what Missouri had told him about the dream that Sam would need a little more reassurance from him going forward. "Sam, the truth is I don't like the plan, but I understand that it is the only way we can beat this bastard…I'm not mad Sam, just worried. Please do me a favor?"

"Sure Dean…what?"

"Just be careful and come back to me ok? I couldn't handle it if you didn't come back." Dean said softly

"Dean…remember what you said to me when I thought you had died…well the same holds true for you…I'm not saying anything will happen, but if it does…you have to go on without me!" Sam pulled Dean closer, almost afraid to let him go.

"Well…I'm sure it's not going to come to that…you need to relax Sam and just worry about remembering the banishing spell…I'll be here when you come back!" Dean gently patted Sam on the shoulder and sat back in the chair, holding Sam's good hand.

Sam closed his eyes, willing himself to relax. The truth was that he was scared…not being able to tell what was real verses the dream had shaken him up more than he wanted to admit. Every time he saw Dean, he had to quell the fear that lurked under the surface. After a few moments, Sam felt himself falling asleep, aided by the weakened state of his body and the comforting feel of his brother's hand in his own.

**ooooooooo**

Dean sighed as he watched his brother struggle to get to sleep. After a few moments, he could tell from his brother's even breathing that he had finally succumbed to the overwhelming need to sleep. Dean gently removed his hand from Sam's and once again patted him gently on the shoulder…"You fight Sammy and I'll do my part!"

Missouri watched the two boys and felt herself tearing up. Those two were so close, heaven help her if one of them lost the other. She could feel the intensity of emotion surrounding the two men. She wasn't sure if either one could survive without the other…damn John Winchester, he had created this situation…yet he was never around to pick up the pieces.

"Missouri?" Dean called softly as he walked away from Sam's bed. "How long do you think it will take?"

"I don't know…but as soon as we see signs that Sam in having a nightmare…we need to act. Theresa, are you ready?" Missouri smiled at the young girl, trying to encourage her.

"Yes, I'm ready" Theresa got up and went to take Dean's position by Sam. She would do whatever she could to help this man and his brother.

"Ok then, now for the hard part…we wait" Missouri sighed and prayed that their plan would work.

**ooooooooo**

The demon was in the next room, waiting when he felt the young man slip into deep sleep. "At last, tonight we will have something special for you Sam…tonight you will give in and I will be able to continue to feed on you until you die….no one will be able to help you tonight!"

**oooooooo**

Sam woke up with Dean still sitting beside him, holding his hand. "I'm sorry Dean…I guess I need to be a little more tired before I can get some sleep." Sam yawned as he tried to sit up, this time mindful of his bad hand.

Dean smiled and helped Sam sit upright against the headboard. "No problem bro'…we have plenty of time." Theresa was standing slightly behind Dean with a smile on her face. Dean wasn't paying any attention to her as he concentrated on Sam.

As Sam looked at Theresa, her blue eyes turned a dark shade of black. "Dean watch…"

As quick as lightening, Theresa pulled a blade from behind her and slit Dean's throat in one motion. Dean looked in astonishment at Sam, trying to speak, but no words would come. Sam watched in horror as his brother's eyes slowly lost any sign of life.

Missouri headed over to help, but was thrown against the wall with a flick of Theresa's slender hand. "Did you think that I would not have figured out your plan old woman! I have been lying here in wait, waiting for the time when I could do the final joining with our friend here. He doesn't need to be asleep for me to attack him…in fact, now that he knows about me…it is easier!"

Sam rolled off the bed, groaning as his tired muscles reminded him that they were there. The tears in his eyes were falling as he looked in horror at the dead body of his brother…this couldn't be happening…before Sam could move to check on Missouri, Theresa reached out and knocked him against the wall, pinning him there. Sam could feel himself weakening…it was almost too much to bear, but he promised Dean he wouldn't give up if…_God, what was he going to do without his brother!"_

"Now we'll see who is the strongest one…I'm going to take you away with me Sam…somewhere that no one will be able to find you and help you. Eventually, you will be mine…such power, I should be able to feed on you for many days before your body gives out!"

Sam struggled as he realized that he had a funny feeling…something didn't feel right…he looked towards the door of the hotel room and noticed that the salt ring was no longer present. _This is a dream_, Sam thought as he felt himself fall to the floor, groaning as he landed on his bad hand.

"You're not taking me anywhere you bastard!" growled Sam as he tried to stand and face the demon in Theresa's form.

**ooooooooo**

Dean watched as tears began running down Sam's face. He jumped when he heard his brother moan "No…not Dean…no…please, I can't…Missouri!"

Missouri placed a calming hand on Dean's arm. She nodded at Theresa and then closed her eyes concentrating…after a few moments her eyes opened "Gotcha…come on Dean!"

Dean almost lost Missouri as she raced out the door…he never realized the woman could move that fast. "Do you want to just sit there and make crude remarks…or do you want to catch that Demon, boy!" Missouri called as she turned, closing her eyes once more, trying to feel where the demon was hiding.

Dean grabbed his bag and began to follow Missouri. "Theresa, be careful…and thanks!"

Theresa took a deep breath and reached for Sam's wrist. She closed her eyes and began the journey into Sam's unconscious mind. At first, she felt a resistance, it was almost as if something was trying to keep her away. Then it dawned on her…the demon knew she was coming. Theresa pulled back in fear.

Theresa shook her head and took a deep breath as she watched Sam battle. His face was lined with pain as the tears and sweat poured down his face. _Damn it_ she thought, this bastard had made her life a living hell for two months…she was not going to let him win again. Theresa took a cleansing breath and tried once again, this time using her anger to break through.

**ooooooooo**

Missouri walked slowly, feeling her way with her mind. As she approached the door to the room next to Sam, she stopped and nodded to Dean. Dean quietly pulled out his lock picks and opened the door. Inside he could see the silhouette of a man, sitting on the floor. Dean quietly entered the room and stopped when he saw the black eyes of the demon staring at him.

"Hurry up boy…he can't really see you…he's with your brother!" Missouri could feel that Theresa had joined with Sam, but she didn't like the weakness she felt from the boy. "Hurry Dean…Sam is getting weaker…we have to get this part done and fast!"

Dean quickly pulled out the salt container and surrounded the demon in salt. Missouri began the banishment chant. The demon's body began to jerk and smoke. Dean ducked as an object sailed past his head. He took up a guard position next to Missouri…deflecting any objects that might come too close to her. Missouri seemed to not notice what was going on around her as she continued the chant. As Missouri finished the chant, she smiled as she saw the physical form of the demon break into flames and burn. "Well that's done…now let's go help Sam!"

As Dean and Missouri entered the room, they were shocked to see both Sam and Theresa laying on the floor with fixed expressions on their faces…Missouri touched Sam gently "Oh no, you poor child!" was all she said as her tears began to fall.

TBC

Raven524: Ok, I know…another cliff hanger. I can hear the groans out there now…but never fear, the next chapter is already under way…let me know if you like it so far! Just R&R!


	15. Chapter 15 Final Battle

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…I'm _still_ just having fun!

**When Reality Bites**

**Chapter 15 – Final Battle**

Dean rushed over to Sam, breathing a sigh of relief when he felt a pulse. He gathered Sam up and put him back onto the bed. Next, he helped Missouri get Theresa into the other bed. "What's going on?" Dean asked Missouri

"Well, the demon is now trapped in Sam's mind. But for some reason, Sam hasn't been able to finish the banishing spell…if he doesn't do it soon, I'm afraid both of them will be lost!"

**ooooooooo**

Sam shook his head as he saw another Theresa walk into the room. The demon/Theresa looked astonished and flinched as it heard the name "Cristo" come from the young girl's lips.

Sam smiled as he realized that the real Theresa had found a way to join him. "Hi Theresa, I'm glad you're here" Sam said sincerely. "Now I know where the demon is hiding and we can banish him!"

The demon/Theresa snarled and began to transform in front of both of them. The demon now had the form of a young boy with soft brown eyes and light brown hair. He appeared to be about 16 years old. He turned towards Theresa with pleading eyes.

"No…you are not real!" Theresa shouted as she started to back away.

"You could have stopped this…you could have stopped the pain of so many and yet, you refused, you waste your powers!"

Sam saw Theresa shudder as the demon hit close to home. "Theresa, fight it…he wants…" Sam felt himself shoved up against the wall, an invisible force was closing slowly around his throat. He couldn't breathe…the pressure continued to increase as Sam felt himself losing consciousness.

"Speaking of useless powers, you could have easily kept me from your mind, yet your fear has made you impotent! But now, I can feed on both of you…your powers combined will make me…Argh…**_No!_**…how can this be!" The boy/demon's face writhed in agony for a few moments only to turn to Sam and glare at him with pure hatred in his eyes.

"Sam…Missouri and your brother have banished his physical presence…we have to banish him before he can take hold…Sam!" Theresa dropped to her knees as she felt an excruciating pain in her middle. It felt as if she was being ripped apart from the inside out. Tears welled up in her eyes "Sam…please…you have to fight…you have to…" Theresa fell to the floor and wasn't moving.

The pressure on Sam's throat had lessened, but not enough for him to speak. He looked at Theresa feeling frustrated and useless. Once again he was suppose to have all this power and when he needed it most…nothing! The demon was right…he was useless!

The boy/demon grinned as he felt the torment from Sam. "I will give you a choice boy…if you will surrender to me, let me possess your body…then I will let the girl go!"

Theresa moaned as she slowly raised her head, meeting Sam's gaze with a fierce determination. "Don't listen to him Sam…I can leave any time I want to and he knows it! He can only control you Sam…you must fight him!" Once again Theresa groaned as the pain began again. She wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to maintain the connection.

Sam watched as Theresa struggled. He felt the anger building as he thought about the number of people that had suffered because of this demon. He would not give in…no matter what it cost him!

**ooooooooo**

Dean watched helplessly as his brother and Theresa both writhed on the bed. Missouri was silent as she watched their torment. "Can't you do something!" Dean pleaded

"Boy, I told you I can't work miracles…and **_I am_** doing something…I'm waiting for the right moment…so stop distracting me! We're only goin' to get one shot at this!"

Missouri took one of Theresa's hands and gently touched her forehead. "Hang in there Theresa…just a little longer!"

Dean watched as Theresa quieted under Missouri's touch. Sam on the other hand seemed to be gasping for air as his body continued to thrash on the bed. Dean sat on the bed and gathered his baby brother into his arms, trying to keep him from hurting himself. "Sammy…come on bro'…I know you can beat this bastard…you beat the other's who have tried…just fight Sam…I'll be here when you come back!"

**ooooooooo**

Sam felt a calmness come over him…it was almost as if he could feel a new strength entering him. Sam looked at the boy/demon, matching the hatred he saw in the demon's eyes with hatred of his own. Theresa was slowly getting to her feet, but remained silent…almost as if she was listening to someone.

Sam felt the demon's strength weakening as the pressure on his throat decreased. He pushed back using his mind against the force holding him against the wall. The effort was painful…Sam felt as though his head was going to explode, but he didn't give in…he wasn't sure why, but knew he had to keep the boy/demon concentrating on him.

"Too little too late! As soon as you lose consciousness, you will be mine boy!" The boy/demon approached Sam, grabbing him once again by the throat, choking the life from him.

"NO!" Sam croaked as the boy/demon was flung across the room. Sam stumbled as he fell to the floor. Ignoring the pain in his head, Sam stood on unsteady legs and approached the boy/demon. He tried to speak the banishing spell, but couldn't seem to get the words past his injured throat.

"Hah…you can't banish me if you can't speak! I knew of your pathetic plan to get rid of me. Granted, I didn't realize that you're brother and the witch were planning to get rid of my corporeal self…but it works out better this way. I can possess you and feed off you at the same time!"

Sam shook his head as he continued to concentrate on keeping the boy/demon away from him and Theresa. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye, he saw Theresa begin to move next to him, a glazed look in her eyes. "Sam…it's time, you have to hold him…whatever you do, don't let him go!"

Sam reached over and held onto the boy/demon with all of his strength. Wrapping his arms around the beast, he struggled to hold him down as Theresa began chanting the banishment spell.

The boy/demon screamed in rage…objects started flying around the room, hitting Sam, but being deflected from Theresa. The pain in Sam's head intensified to the point where he felt like he was going to be sick. But still he held on…he wasn't going to let this bastard get away. Sam could feel the cuts and bruises he had received from the flying objects…he could feel himself weakening. "Hurry" Sam croaked at Theresa as he reached into his final reserve of strength.

"You won't win…I won't let you…It's imposs…argh!" The boy/demon burst into flames right in front of Sam. Sam hurriedly backed away, fearing that he would be burned by the flames. He turned to Theresa and before he blacked out croaked "Thanks!"

**ooooooooo**

Theresa gasped as she became conscious of Missouri and Dean in the room around her. Her body ached in places that she never knew existed and she felt totally drained. She was grateful when Missouri gently held a bottle of water to her mouth, helping her to drink. "Now you just rest a moment child…you've done a great job!"

Dean kept stroking Sam's forehead, willing his brother to open his eyes. He looked over at Missouri, his anguish clearly written on his face. "Why hasn't Sam woken up?"

"I'm not sure honey, but if I know that brother of yours, he is just pig headed enough to find his way back…it may just take him a little time."

"Sammy…you have to wake up little brother…damn it, you promised you would come back!" Dean sighed as he got ready for an even longer night.

TBC

Raven524: So…the demon is gone…but Sammy, well I guess we will just have to see (evil chuckle). Hope you all like where this has gone so far…remember to R&R…otherwise you may never know Sam's true fate!


	16. Chapter 16 Return to Reality

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…I'm _still_ just having fun!

**When Reality Bites**

**Chapter 16 – Back to Reality**

Theresa looked over at Sam and shook her head. "Missouri, you never told me how much power he had…I mean I sensed some of it when we first met, but this…" She let the sentence trail off as she tried to come to terms with what she had experienced in Sam's nightmare.

"I know child…but Sam is just starting to learn about his abilities…it's like anything else in life, first we have to crawl, then we learn to walk. I just wish there was more that I could do to help the boy…but then with his big guard dog over there…I think he'll be just fine!" Missouri smiled at Dean.

Dean just shrugged, a fat lot of good he was able to do. He could protect Sam from physical danger, but this type of danger…_God, how many more times could he do this?_

"As many times as it takes Dean honey…believe me, Sam relies on you more than you know. Without you to watch out for him, that boy would have probably gone and done something stupid. He is a lot like your father…he let's his emotions guide him. But you, you look at the problem differently…you are able to tell when it's time to back off or to walk away.

Dean jumped as he realized that Missouri had been reading his thoughts. "Ah…thanks!" Dean wasn't used to getting compliments and didn't quite know how to handle it…in fact it made him uncomfortable.

"Now Dean Winchester…it's about time you started to take care of yourself a little. I know you won't rest until Sam is awake…but until then, you can at least make sure you fuel your body. You get yourself over to the diner across the street before it closes and grab us all some food. I'm sure you're brother is going to need something when he wakes up…some kind of soup might be best!"

"But I told him I would be here…I can't leave him…"

"Boy, do I have to get my spoon out… it wasn't a request!"

Dean took another look at Sam before he rose from the bed and headed for the diner. "I'll be right back!" He said, hoping that his brother could hear him.

Missouri shook her head as she watched the older boy head across the street. She could feel his exhaustion but also knew he wouldn't rest until he was sure that Sam was on the mend. Sighing with her own fatigue, she went over to the chair beside Sam's bed. Taking his hand gently in her own and placing her other hand on his forehead, she decided it was time to see what was keeping the boy.

Sam was once again in his safe place. The place he always retreated to when things became too complicated. It was a comforting place where he knew that no one could hurt him. He knew that Dean was waiting for him, but this time, he just felt too tired to leave. Maybe he would just stay here for awhile.

_"Samuel Winchester…you need to stop wallowing around in here and get back to the real world!"_

_Sam grinned as he recognized Missouri's form walking towards him. "You know Missouri, I thought you wouldn't intrude in someone's mind unless they asked you to…this is three times now that you have been walking around in my thoughts without my permission!" Sam figured he should be angry…but he knew that Missouri would not have done so unless she felt it was urgent. Besides, she was the closest thing to a mother that he could remember._

_"I also told you that if you didn't come back…I'd come after you with a spoon! So, you detected me when I came in to read your dreams, why didn't you say anything?"_

_"I don't know, it just didn't seem important at the time…besides until you just confirmed it was you, I only knew that someone had been poking around!"_

_"Why you little…enough! You have your brother going out of his head with worry…why don't you leave this place?"_

_Sam became quiet as he thought over the past few days. He just wasn't sure that he could carry the burden given to him by his birth. He looked over at Missouri and allowed her to see the misery that was buried deep within him._

_"Oh child…no one can say that your life has or will be easy. But you do have choices…beginning with a choice right now…you can stay here where you will be safe, but really not alive or you can join us again and do something to make things better. I'm not saying you have to save the world Sam, but you can do your part…one person at a time. Today you managed to get rid of one of the many evils that are out there…dwell on that…not the failures. You will figure out your abilities some day, until then, I believe that God only gives you what you can handle…and he has also given you someone to share the load…someone who this minute is hurrying back from across the street with dinner…so you better get yourself in gear…I don't want to have to miss out!"_

_Sam smiled, feeling better…not totally better, but maybe not as much alone as he had felt when this all began. "And Sam, one more thing…next time Dean wants you to have a little fun…go for it…you need to find a way to release these feelings or they will kill you some day…of course, his type of fun may not be for you…but who says you can't have friends…you're a fool if you think you can continue without leaning on someone once in awhile…I never thought I would say this…but lighten up Sam!" Missouri said in her best Dean imitation._

_Sam laughed…"So you're telling me you want me to hook up?"_

_"Samuel Winchester…why I ought to beat you with a spoon…enough! I'll see you when you wake up!"_

Missouri removed her hands from Sam and grinned. That boy was full of the devil…luckily it was the good kind of devil!

Dean came back into the room and immediately went over to Sam's bed. "No change huh?" he asked as the smile on his face fell. He had been sure that Missouri would have gotten through to Sam by now. He looked at Missouri who just shook her head as she went over to Theresa's bed to check on the girl.

Sam groaned and opened his eyes, but quickly closed them again when he was hit with a blinding headache. Dean immediately sat down and grabbed his brother's shoulder. "Sammy…you're back!"

"Ah…Dean…ummmm…help me…I think I'm going to be…"

"Hold on there bro'…I'm glad you're back, but if you puke on the carpet…you're going to clean it up!" Dean ran to the bathroom and came back with the waste can just in time. Gently holding Sam's head until the spasms passed, Dean felt Missouri behind him. She silently handed him a bottle of water and a couple of pain pills. "Here you go Sam, this should help with the headache…as soon as your stomach settles, I've got some chicken noodle soup over there with your name on it"

Sam grinned as he watched Dean in full mother hen mode. He saw Missouri wink at him behind Deans head and almost burst out laughing. "I will be just fine Dean…I will be just fine!"

And somehow, Sam knew he would be. It might take him awhile to get use to his new life. But with Dean and friends like Missouri and Theresa on his side, he no longer felt he had to face it alone.

"So Dean…are you ready for a boy's night out?" Sam asked innocently

"Sure…anytime you are little brother…in fact, hey Theresa, are you doing anything later?" Dean asked giving her the Dean Winchester smile.

"Man, you just can't help yourself can you?" laughed Sam

"What?" Dean asked innocently as he headed over to the table to get Sam some of the soup he brought from the diner.

Theresa rolled her eyes as she turned to Missouri "Are they always like this?"

"I'm afraid so sweet heart…but ya gotta love 'em"

The End

**ooooooooo**

Raven524: Ok Sammy Girl, you can stay alive for now…Sammy's ok. This was fun, I hope you all liked the story. Let me know what you think…what you liked, didn't like…I do read reviews and sometime may even let them influence a story (but not too much). Thanks to everyone who took the time to review…I really do appreciate it. Till next time…See Ya!


End file.
